Edge Of Desire
by edgeofdesires
Summary: So young and full of running all the way to the edge of desire, steady my breathing, silently screaming "I have to have you now"... Wired and I'm tired, think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor. Or maybe this mattress will spin on its axis, and find me on yours.
1. Birthday

- Demi! - Ouvi uma voz familiar chamar meu nome enquanto olhava nervosa para alguns dos anéis que se encaixavam em meus dedos na porta da frente.

- Oi? - Perguntei levantando a cabeça.

- Por que está aí fora? - Um sorriso abriu em seu rosto.

- Estava pensando se deveria mesmo entrar. - Acabei sendo sincera demais.

- Corta essa! Vamos, ela já está esperando você! - Senti sua mão pegar meu braço me puxando para dentro da casa onde a festa estava acontecendo.

- E-e-la está... me... espe-erando? – Gaguejei sem querer.

- Está! Não se preocupe, não faz muito tempo que mencionou seu nome.

Entrei no salão acompanhada da loira alta com olhos azuis, era estranho vê-la depois de algum tempo. Nem tanto, na verdade. Tínhamos visto uma a outra no The X Factor quando ela fez uma apresentação lá, mas quase não nos falamos. Confesso que sempre tive ciúmes dela, mas Taylor era realmente um doce. Hoje não a culpo por nada que acontecera entre mim e a Gomez, a culpa era minha e eu estava completamente ciente disso.

- Olha quem chegou! - Taylor falou alto o suficiente para Selena virar-se e olhar para mim com um sorriso único do qual eu sentia tantas saudades.

- Lena! - Minha voz saiu rouca até demais, tentei falar alto que nem a Swift, mas não obtive sucesso.

- Demi! - Ela veio até minha direção.

Nos abraçamos e por instante senti meu coração bater mais forte do que batera em toda semana. As mãos da Gomez em minha cintura enfraqueceram minhas pernas de um jeito que eu não fui forte o suficiente para disfarçar. Eu estava nervosa, mal conseguia falar. Me esqueci que ela me deixava assim. Tentei parecer animada e não insegura, mesmo com medo de que ela ainda me conhecesse como costumava conhecer.

- Eu sabia que você viria! Não disse, Taylor? - Virou-se para a amiga que já havia nos deixado a sós. - É... ela se foi.

Nos olhamos por um tempo e, não tão surpreendentemente, o clima acabou ficando tenso.

- Bom, eu preciso ir ali falar com o pessoal, se importa?

Fiz que não com a cabeça após sorrir e ela se foi.

Passei um tempo junto a Taylor e Dianna, já que eu e Selena não tínhamos mais tantos amigos em comum. Eu estava evitando olhares avulsos procurando Selena, mas ao meio das risadas vi o que eu estava esperando não ver hoje, Justin e ela juntos. Não exatamente juntos, mas juntos. O clima também parecia estar tenso entre eles, como se ela não o quisesse por perto. Mas mesmo assim, ali estava ele. Como eu deveria ter ficado alguns anos atrás. Entre as risadas, eu pude ver o olhar dele, eles estavam agindo como nós. Algo começou a apertar meu coração de maneira tão massacrante que não conseguia distinguir o que eu estava sentindo.

Ela se sentiu assim ao me ver com Joe? Ou ao menos com Wilmer? Meu coração se quebrou assim que a frase foi terminada em minha mente. Era torturante ver o sorriso sincero dela com ele, assim como era torturante ver eles juntos e ver que eu tinha sido substituída. Eu sequer sabia se eles haviam voltado ou não, eu poderia ter perguntado, mas não me senti à vontade pelas conversas de telefone com Selena. Eu estava apenas torcendo para que eu não visse nenhum tipo de beijo mesmo de longe, aquilo seria demais. Me perdi na minha confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos pedindo a Deus para não chorar na frente de todos, por mais que aquilo fosse o que eu mais quisesse fazer naquele momento.

- Demi... Podemos conversar ali no canto? - Reconheci a voz doce da loira que já me encarava por alguns minutos sem eu perceber.

- Ahn, claro. - Não era a pergunta que eu mais gostava de ouvir, ainda mais vindo da Swift, mas concordei.

Fomos para um canto longe dos olhares da Gomez, aparentemente porque Taylor não gostaria que ela nos avistasse juntas, assim como eu.

- Você está triste, o que aconteceu? É a Selena novamente? - De repente fui pega com dos essas perguntas e todas elas eram verdades. Era como se Taylor me conhecesse melhor do que qualquer um ali, mesmo que não conversássemos há anos.

- É... o quê?

Tentei parecer confusa, ou ao menos indiferente com as perguntas que ela mesma deveria saber que eram óbvias.

- Vamos Demi, você não está enganando ninguém. Está aqui faz horas e mal sorri, todos sabem que você adora rir... E eu não ouvi o som da sua risada desde que chegou. Além disso, vi sua reação ao ver ela com o Bieber.

Droga. Ela me conhecia mesmo sem ser minha amiga. Estava muito na cara que eu ainda sentia algo forte pela morena que completava 21 anos hoje? Eu estava deixando minha tristeza por não tê-la ao meu lado claro demais? Bem, pelas perguntas da Swift, sim.

- Não houve nada demais, Taylor. Obrigada por se preocupar. - Disse não me preocupando mais em fingir algo, estava na cara que ela já sabia tudo.

- Você sabe que pode me contar se quiser, não é? - Insistiu.

- Sei sim, obrigada novamente. Você realmente não perdeu sua gentileza.

- Espero que isso seja bom. - Sorriu.

- Claro que é. - Sorri forçado. - Eu acho que lhe devo desculpas.

- Desculpas? Por quê?

- Falando nela... Desculpas, por... Sabe, por ter colocado a culpa das minhas brigas com a Selena em você. Eu fui uma idiota enquanto você foi uma boa amiga para ela. Eu não deveria ter agido daquela maneira com ela e muito menos com você. - Suspirei.- Desculpas por isso, Taylor. Você é uma ótima pessoa. - Terminei de falar e vi a reação de surpresa da mesma.

- Você sempre me surpreende, Demetria. É claro que eu te perdoo, e por falar nisso, eu não guardo mágoas. - Riu divertida - Você também é uma ótima pessoa.

Vi a sinceridade em seus olhos e logo depois no seu sorriso tímido.

- Obrigada, é realmente um alívio.

A pessoa que eu mais queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria ver no mundo, apareceu novamente. Selena veio se aproximando acompanhada de David. Um alívio tomou conta de mim por ela não estar mais com Justin, mas junto algum tipo de agonia por ela estar chegando perto demais.

- Posso saber o que vocês estão conversando? - Tentou soar ironicamente engraçada com sucesso.

- Nada demais, enxerida. - Taylor respondeu mais rápido que eu.

Senti a tensão que ficou entre nós, mas não conseguia falar nada que pudesse converter a situação. Eu estava desconfortável de estar ali. Pela primeira vez em anos, eu me senti desconfortável de estar perto da Gomez.

- Então eu poderia saber por que não estão se divertindo? - Quebrou o silêncio.

- É divertido estar com Taylor novamente.

- Obrigada Dems! - Fui surpreendida com um abraço de canto.

- De nada.

- Ok, já entendi. Vamos logo, venham pra cá! - Selena puxou nossas mãos e por um segundo senti meu coração congelar ao simples toque. Droga.

-x-x-x-

Acordei com o barulho da campainha tocando incessantemente, não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser, mas não tive o trabalho de vestir roupas formais, fui até a porta de pijama independente de quem fosse.

- Boa tar... Bom dia?! - Fez uma piada ao me ver de pijama.

- Bom dia? Que horas são? - Perguntei meio tonta fechando a porta.

- São duas horas da tarde, Demi. Por que dormiu até agora?

- Fui na festa da Selena ontem, lembra? Me perdi no horário já que tenho o dia livre.

Marissa se sentou no sofá da sala enquanto me observava esfregar os olhos ainda com sono.

- E como foi?

- Não sei dizer. Foi bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. - Sentei ao lado dela no sofá.

- Justin estava lá?

- Infelizmente estava. - Suspirei lembrando da cena que partiu meu coração.

Era bom estar com Marissa, apesar do meu temperamento alguns anos atrás ela era uma das únicas amigas minhas que realmente se importava comigo e que nunca me deixou. Ela também sabia todos meus problemas e dilemas, exceto o maior de todos: Selena Marie Gomez.

- Demi... - Pegou na minha mão calmamente. - Não há nada que queira me contar?

Fiquei alguns minutos parada pensando em dizer não, mas guardar aquilo novamente para mim estava me matando aos poucos. Marissa era uma ótima amiga e saberia como me ajudar, se é que já não estivesse com isso em mente como Taylor.

- Love Will Remember. – Fui direta.

- O quê? – Callahan riu me olhando como se eu estivesse louca.

- Selena... A música...

- Ela escreveu pra... você?

- Eu não sei. – Sibilei. – A letra é... Tão...

Sempre que eu lembrava dela, eu sentia como se eu estivesse vivenciando as lembranças. Eram tão fortes e tão marcantes que eu fechava os olhos e a sentia perto de mim, sentia seu hálito fazer contato com meu pescoço e sua boca encostar na minha. Eu sentia ela ali, sentia que poderíamos ser o que éramos antes, mesmo que eu soubesse que aquilo era quase uma alucinação.

_- Demi? Por que não desceu até agora?_

_- Eu amo você._

_- O quê?_

_- Eu... Não sei como, eu só amo você, Lena._

_- Eu também amo você, Dems. Mas precisamos ir jantar agora._

_- Não. Eu realmente amo você. – Disse com certeza._

_- Demi... – Selena chegou mais perto. – Não devemos falar disso agora. Está na hora do jantar e..._

_- Selena._

_Peguei a morena pela cintura com urgência e nossas testas se encostaram numa ação involuntária. Meu coração palpitou._

_- Sua mãe está esperando por nós..._

_- Eu sei. – Suspirei._

_- Devemos... Devemos ir. – Pausou suspirando também. – Mas eu te amo mais._

- Demi?

- Eu... Oi?

- Okay, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu ainda amo ela. – Levantei do sofá imediatamente. – Eu a sinto aqui, Marissa! Eu sinto... Eu... A música... Ela... O Justin... Eles...

Eu estava tão nervosa que não conseguia falar, as frases não saíam completas, eu não conseguia terminá-las. Logo outra lembrança me atingia e eu era incapaz de falar qualquer coisa que fosse.

Marissa me acolheu e logo em seguida envolveu seus braços em mim me acalmando como se eu sua filha. Um bebê.

- Ela fez uma música para você? É isso? – Callahan tentou me entender.

- Eu acho que sim. Talvez não...

Eu não abri os olhos, mas já imaginava a reação de Callahan. Nunca soube se Marissa realmente aceitava meu amor por Selena ou se apenas gostava em me ver feliz, e de alguma forma, não gostaria que fosse a segunda opção.

- Eu sabia. – Sorriu perversa. – O que a música diz?

Peguei calmamente o papel com a letra da música que se encontrava na mesinha de centro da sala, já prevendo minhas lágrimas.

- Now is all we got... And time can't be bought. I know it inside my heart, forever will be ours, even we try to forget, love will remember. – Cantei calmamente seguindo a melodia da qual eu me lembrava claramente. – You said you loved me, I said I loved you back, what happened to that? What happened to that? All our promises, and all those plans we had, what happened to that? – Pausei. A essa altura, o nó em minha garganta estava forte demais para suportar. – Boom, gone. Yeah, we move on. Even if we try to forget, love will remember you and love will remember me. I know it inside my heart, forever will be ours, even if we tried to forget. – Minha voz já tremia o bastante para perceber que eu estava quase em prantos. – The trips we dreamed of taking, the tracks left on the map, what happened to that? When all you had was nothing and… all we did was laugh, what happened to that? – Corri meus olhos pela folha procurando o próximo trecho, um novo trecho, já com os olhos transbordando lágrimas que insistiam em cair. – Break down the walls, let heaven in… Somewhere in forever, we'll dance again. We used to be inseparable, I used to think I was irreplaceable. We lit the whole world up, before we blew it up. I just don't know how we screwed it up… Forever. Forever. Forever.

Soltei as últimas palavras calmamente, minha voz tremia. Fui forte o bastante para terminar a música, mas fraca o suficiente para chorar quando a terminei. Se fosse para mim, doía por termos nos separados. Se fosse para ele, doía pois eu via o amor na letra e até mesmo na melodia, o que significaria que ela havia me esquecido. Das duas opções, eu não era capaz de escolher a que doía mais.

- É uma música bem...

- Triste? – Cortei Callahan.

- Bonita. – Sorriu inocente. – Eu gostei.

- Você acha que... é pro Justin?

- Sinceramente? – Pausou tentando achar a resposta. – Não. Essa música é... forte, bem forte. O que vocês tiveram foi bem forte, o que eles tiveram...

- Felicidade. – Trinquei os dentes.

- O quê?

- Nós tivemos algo forte, tivemos. Tivemos tristeza, e eles felicidade.

- Demi...

- Não. Esquece. Deixa pra lá...

- Você deveria falar pra ela.

- Falar o quê? – Franzi a sobrancelha, às vezes Marissa era mais confusa do que eu.

- Falar o quê, Demi? Que você está toda louca aí analisando as músicas dela e querendo voltar atrás.

- O quê?! Não! Ela não pode saber. - Meu tom era alto.

- Demi... Você não pode esconder isso dela. - Senti uma facada no estômago ao ouvir a verdade.

Eu nunca consegui esconder nada da Gomez, isso era óbvio até para meus fãs. Ela lia meus olhares e eu lia os dela, existia algum tipo de conexão visível entre nós duas. Eu gostava, mas até certo ponto me dava medo. Eu nunca menti para ela, e ela nunca mentiu pra mim. E era visível que eu não conseguiria esconder isso se nos víssemos novamente a sós. Senti um frio na barriga permanecendo em silêncio.

- Você deveria contar. Ela não está mais com Justin.

- Não está? Agora é de verdade? - Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Não. Você acha que eu não vejo as notícias de ultimamente? – Riu. – Acho que eles são apenas amigos... Bom, quase certeza.

Amigos? Que coisa mais hipócrita. Você não pode ser amigo de quem namorou por dois anos, ou pode? Não pode. Eu não seria amiga dele.

Mas nós éramos amigas.

- Amigos. - Repeti a palavra com raiva.

- Sim, amigos. E é exatamente por isso que você deveria contar. Ou ela descobrirá sozinha.

- Eu não vou contar. - Insisti.

- Você é uma teimosa! - Rimos.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu também amo você, Demi. - Me abraçou ainda sentada. Era confortante estar com Callahan.

Passamos a tarde juntas conversando e vendo TV, e era irritante o fato de que Selena não saía da minha cabeça nem quanto estávamos falando sobre os assuntos de Marissa. Era como uma onda de sentimentos toda vez que eu lembrava dos nossos beijos, abraços e todos nossos momentos. Era uma saudade estranha, eu sabia que isso não voltaria a acontecer, e logo que eu pensava nisso, aquele vazio que existia dentro de mim se abria cada vez mais.

Selena sempre foi a racional da relação, eu sempre fui a medrosa. Eu tinha medo de tudo e de todos. Ela me passava a proteção suficiente para eu não desistir de nós, mas em algum momento, não foi o bastante. Eu estava fora dos limites e fora do controle dela, por isso hoje não a culpo por nada. Nem sequer culpo a Taylor ou Justin. Eles foram os bons amigos que ela precisava quando eu fui uma total idiota partindo o coração dela sem nenhum motivo plausível. E ultimamente, isso era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar por muito tempo.

Wilmer sabia de tudo isso, deve ser por isso que me entendeu quando quis terminar. Ele é uma boa pessoa, nunca me julgou e sempre fez tudo o possível por mim, mas eu não poderia continuar com ele sendo que via o rosto dela sempre que deitávamos na mesma cama. Demorou um tempo para eu perceber isso, perceber que eu não o amava o bastante nem para me importar com as mulheres que ele flertava ou, em alguns casos, até beijava. Chegou em um ponto em que nem eu mesma me importava em ser fiel à ele. E acho que foi por isso foi tão fácil terminar tudo. Ainda éramos amigos, conversávamos de vez em quando, mas nada além disso. Eu sabia que o amava muito, mas não o bastante.

- Alô?

- Dems! É a Selena. – Falou a voz contente.

Meu corpo estremeceu.

- Lena! Como você está? - Não pude conter a alegria em ouvir a voz doce que fez meu coração derreter.

- Eu estou bem, e você?

- Estou ótima.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos até que a voz vulnerável voltou aos meus ouvidos.

- Posso... ir aí amanhã? - Consegui ouvir Gomez engolindo a seco suas palavras. - Eu estou com o dia livre...

- Claro. Eu adoraria ver você. - Minha voz saiu um pouco alegre demais.

- Ótimo, eu chego aí depois do almoço, okay?

- Certo! Amo você. - Fechei os olhos com força me arrependendo de ter dito que a amava por mais que não parecesse errado para ela.

- Eu também amo você, Dem. - Meu coração bateu ligeiro. - Até amanhã.

Era estranho presenciar esses momentos, ou melhor, esse momento. Faziam anos que eu não recebia uma ligação dela assim tão alegre. Nós nem saíamos mais, não nos contávamos segredos ou coisas do tipo, mas não pude conter meu sorriso bobo assim que a linha ficou muda.


	2. Something's Missing

- Selenalenalena! – Não me importei em conter minha alegria ao vê-la.

- Quanto tempo que você não me chamava assim! – Abriu os braços esperando meu abraço.

Abraçar Selena era a melhor sensação que eu senti em meses, talvez anos. O abraço dela me passava a proteção que eu procurava em muitos, mas só achava nela, era como estar protegida de todos. Era nos braços dela que meus medos se perdiam.

- Como você está? – Disse soltando-a.

- Estou ótima e você?

- Também. – Fechei a porta.

- Alguma novidade? – Sentou-se no sofá como de costume.

- Bem, acho que não... – Tentei forçar a voz. – Marissa dormiu aqui ontem, mas isso não é novidade. E você tem alguma?

- Não é novidade mesmo. – O sorriso maravilhoso abriu em seu rosto rapidamente. - Eu? Bom... – Pausou. – Justin está tentando voltar...

Fechei a cara. Torci para que minha reação não tenha sido tão clara como em minha mente, mas acho que fora. Fiquei com medo de qualquer pergunta que ela tornasse a fazer então tentei pensar em algo rápido para dizer.

- E você quer... voltar? – Minha voz saiu um pouco fraca demais.

- Não. Justin era ótimo amigo, você sabe, mas não damos certo. – O sorriso já não estava mais presente na face de Gomez. – Ele tem as manias dele, não o culpo por ser quem é e ter seus defeitos, mas não posso continuar. Eu nem sei mais quem ele é. – Abaixou a cabeça demonstrando tristeza. – Eu acho que nunca fui apaixonada por ele.

As palavras fizeram meu estômago revirar. Ela nunca confessou isso pra ninguém a não ser para mim, eu senti isso. Mas, mesmo assim, não sabia como me sentir. Não sei se ficava feliz por ter ouvido aquelas palavras saírem da boca dela, ou se ficava triste por vê-la cabisbaixa. Fiquei com medo de tocarmos no assunto que eu estava evitando até mesmo pensar: Nós. Selena mal havia chegado e já estava abrindo seu coração para mim, me senti mal de não poder fazer o mesmo.

- Você namorou dois anos com ele. – Fui rude sem perceber.

- Eu sei. – Disse ainda cabisbaixa.

- Por quê?

- Eu precisava... precisava... – Ela gaguejava tentando explicar algo que eu já sabia o que era.

Mesmo já sabendo, queria ouvir. Queria ter certeza que era realmente verdade.

- Precisava do quê? – Insisti.

- Precisava esquecer você. – As palavras saíram rapidamente e senti o arrependimento da morena logo que terminou a frase.

Ótimo. Ali estávamos nós, prestes a falar do assunto que eu havia pensado a semana inteira, o mês inteiro. Mas eu não estava nem um pouco arrependida daquilo. Talvez arrependida de ter deixado-a para trás, como de costume, mas ouvir aquela frase acalmou meu coração mesmo não entendendo o porquê.

- E conseguiu?

Ela não respondeu. Já esperava isso. Porém não quis forçar nada, ela sabia que teria que responder se eu não continuasse com outro assunto. E eu não iria continuar. Eu precisava entender.

- Consegui. – A voz saiu firme e forte depois de um longo tempo e silêncio.

Eu não conseguia assimilar a afirmação dela em minha mente. Soou tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão fraco. Eu conhecia Selena o suficiente para saber que o silêncio foi usado pra pensar na melhor maneira de mentir. Mas na minha cabeça, tudo que eu pensei naquele momento foi ilusão. Talvez algo pra me satisfazer. Algo pra alimentar minha doce ilusão de que ela não havia superado nada ainda, como eu.

- Ah. – Tentei parecer indiferente.

Realmente não era a hora adequada pra falarmos disso, de nós. Talvez do Bieber, mas não de nós. Aos meus olhos, eu poderia conviver com minha paixão secreta novamente. Qualquer hora que fossemos falar disso, acabaríamos brigando. E era a última coisa que eu queria.

- Desculpe... – Disse arrependida. – Não precisamos falar sobre isso...

- Não tem porque se desculpar, Lena. – Meu tom era baixo e gentil. – Não vamos voltar nesse assunto. – Coloquei o cabelo dela pra trás de sua orelha. – Okay?

- Tudo bem. – Sua voz soava calma enquanto colocava a cabeça no meu ombro e aquela altura meus batimentos cardíacos estavam tão acelerados que torci para que ela não ouvisse-os.

- Sabe uma coisa que eu amo em você? - Envolvi meus braços ao seu redor.

- Hum...

- Você é boa demais pra qualquer pessoa. – Comecei a fazer carinho em seus cabelos macios enquanto procurava as palavras certas. – Você pensa muito nos outros e isso é uma grande qualidade sua que eu sempre vou admirar, por mais que você não goste. Você acha que isso a machuca mas isso só a torna mais maravilhosa ainda. Você é boa demais, Lena.

É, acho que eu não poderia conviver com minha paixão secreta novamente. No final das contas, ela havia descoberto anos atrás, poderia descobrir novamente sem ao menos um esforço. Não sei se deveria me arrepender por ter dito tudo aquilo, mas senti que isso a confortou e para mim era o que importava no momento. Senti seu sorriso aparecer em meu ombro.

- Você é maravilhosa. – Sussurrou.

- Sou melhor quando você está por perto. – Admiti.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo. – Continuou sorrindo. – Você continua sendo a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci.

Retribui com um sorriso por falta de resposta. Queria abraçá-la, mas não sabia se era o certo a fazer, estava com medo de estar deixando tudo claro demais.

Evitei olhar ela nos olhos para que não percebesse nada tão depressa.

- O que vamos fazer? – Inclinou-se mais ainda no sofá sorrindo.

- O que você quer fazer? – Fui gentil.

- Dormir aqui. – Disse rapidamente. – Não quero ir pra casa e ouvir sobre Justin Bieber hoje. Você pode ser minha fuga hoje?

"Eu posso ser sua fuga hoje, amanhã e todos os dias se você quiser" era o que eu queria dizer. Era fato que poderia ser para sempre, se ela quisesse ou ao menos deixasse.

- É claro que sim. – Sorri. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe? – A resposta foi um "sim" com a cabeça acompanhado de um sorriso lindo e inocente. – E eu prometo que não tocarei nesse nome até quando me permitir. – Brinquei.

Rir com ela me fazia um bem inexplicável. Eu adorava ver o modo como ela abre toda boca quando ri histericamente. Era realmente meigo, ainda mais quando o motivo da risada era eu.

- Você é uma ótima amiga. – Parou de rir e me encarou.

Tentei não olhar nos olhos dela ainda sim, naquele momento meu olhar seria óbvio demais.

- Você que é. – Sorri olhando para o chão.

- Vamos ver algum filme? Estou com saudades de fazer isso. – Tentou quebrar o clima tenso.

- Vamos, você escolhe. – Levantei estendendo minha mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

-x-x-x-

Acordei na mesma cama que Selena e senti um alívio por ela ainda estar dormindo, era implícito que eu não queria levantar. E não iria. Tentei lembrar se eu tinha algum compromisso hoje, mas não consegui. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era na cena maravilhosa que eu estava presenciando depois de anos. Aquele rosto angelical me dava as mais clichês borboletas no estômago. Eu não sentia mais aquele vazio até lembrar que ela iria embora novamente.

Tentei ignorar meus pensamentos ruins e continuei a observá-la dormindo como um anjo.

- Oi... – Acordou esfregando os olhos.

- Bom dia. – Sorri.

- Que horas são? – Seu tom sonolento soava meigo.

- Ainda não sei.

- Acordou agora?

- Sim. – Menti.

- Não quero levantar. – Se espreguiçou.

- Eu também não. – Continuei encarando-a.

- Mas precisamos. – Gemeu.

- Precisamos?

- Precisamos. – Soou autoritária.

- Agora? – Insisti por alguns minutos a mais.

- Eu tenho entrevista sobre o CD depois do almoço. Preciso ver ao menos que horas são.

A voz dela não pareceu tão doce como no começo, havia algo errado. Parecia estar arrependida de ter dormido na mesma cama que eu. Não consegui evitar a tristeza ao pensar nisso.

- Tudo bem. – Levantei devagar.

Fiquei em pé pensando no que fazer, ou aonde ir. Mas na verdade só estava esperando ela levantar também.

- São dez horas. – Disse com seu celular já em mãos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Franzi a testa.

- Não.

Senti a mentira.

- Selena... – Fitei a morena que estava em minha frente com um de meus pijamas.

- O quê?

- Você não consegue me enganar, lembra? Achei que estávamos bem.

Esperei ela bufar em forma de concordância ao que eu disse e dizer o que havia acontecido, por mais que novamente já fizesse alguma ideia do que fora, mas a espera não teve sucesso.

- Eu não estou enganando, Dem. Não aconteceu nada. – Gomez abriu a porta do meu quarto e saiu andando pelo corredor. – E nós ainda estamos bem.

- Okay, vou acreditar em você...

Chegamos na cozinha onde ela pegou um sanduíche que estava em minha geladeira pra matar a fome, até faria uma piada como "não precisa pedir", mas estava atordecida demais para brincar naquela hora. Eu queria entender porque ela estava arrependida de ter dormido comigo se não fizemos nada.

- Acho que devo ir. – Soltou fria.

- Por que agora? Mal acordamos.

- Não tenho roupas e preciso de um banho.

Eu poderia oferecer a minhas roupas e meu banheiro, mas obviamente, pelo olhar dela, não seria o bastante.

- Tudo bem... – Concordei derrotada.

- Vou subir e me trocar. – Avisou.

Assim que Gomez terminou de se trocar, desceu as escadas arrumada e foi até a porta esperando que eu a acompanhasse. E eu o fiz contra minha vontade.

- Quando vamos nos ver de novo? – Soltei sem perceber.

- Em breve. – Sorriu forçado. – Eu juro.

Selena não parecia estar à vontade para me ver em breve.

- Em breve... – Repeti as palavras dela de um jeito irônico e triste.

- Eu tenho que ir vários compromissos essa semana, mas eu volto segunda. - Explicou. – Eu ligo assim que chegar.

- Okay. –Disse abrindo a porta sentindo o vazio chegar novamente.

- Eu amo você. – Me abraçou forte. – Amo mesmo. Não esqueça disso.

- Eu também amo você. – Dei um beijo nas bochechas macias de Lena. – Não irei esquecer.

-x-x-x-

- Alô?

- Demi! – A voz masculina familiar me fez sorrir.

- NICK! Como você está?

- Estou ótimo! E você?

- Estou melhor agora. – Rimos. – Estou morrendo de saudades.

- Eu também, Dems. Você não imagina o quanto.

- Você pode vir aqui amanhã?

- Eu posso apenas de noite, tudo bem pra você? – Seu tom era delicado como sempre.

- Claro! Estarei te esperando.

- Ótimo. Até logo, Dems.

- Te vejo amanhã a noite!


	3. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Passei o dia com Simon e algumas pessoas discutindo sobre os novos jurados do The X Factor. Parte de mim vai sentir falta de Britney, e a outra parte vai sentir falta do L.A, e estávamos indecisos sobre quem escolher, porém conseguimos decidir naquela mesma tarde. E a reunião com as duas novas juradas estava a ser discutida também.

- Você pode me ligar quando souber quando as duas estão disponíveis? – Perguntei a Simon.

- Eu acho que não vai demorar menos de três dias, mas eu ligo quando souber. Na verdade, eu vou te dar o telefone da Paulina e você poderia ligar pra ela? Eu ainda tenho que arrumar algumas coisas aqui com os diretores.

- Okay. – Peguei meu celular do bolso. – Pode colocar aqui. – Entreguei para ele.

- Pronto. – Disse me entregando rapidamente. – Obrigado, Demi.

- Não há de quê. Aproveite que eu estou de bom humor. – Ri.

- Para ser honesto, acho que é esse o problema. – Sorriu. – Você está bem?

- Ahn, não é algo que eu gostaria de falar agora. Me ligue quando puder. – Sorri forçado deixando o estúdio.

-x-x-x-

- Então você não gosta mais dela? – Nick abriu um sorriso irônico ao ler minhas músicas.

- Não! Isso é... é... – Tentei pensar em algum nome, mas ela cegava meus pensamentos.

- Qual é, Demi. Eu sou seu melhor amigo... – Seu tom foi calmo. – Não acha que deveria me contar as coisas?

Me sentei ao lado dele no meu "estúdio pessoal". Não queria falar sobre ela, poderia estragar a noite. Por mais que ela fosse tudo pra mim, falar dela me causava muitas emoções. Setenta por cento das quais eu não gostaria de sentir agora. Mas seria inevitável... Eu teria que falar.

- Você tem razão... – Suspirei. – Eu ainda amo ela. – Admiti cabisbaixa.

- E o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

- Nada. – Fui sincera. – Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Ela ainda namora o Bieber?

- Não. Mas com certeza não me ama mais. – Não conseguia levantar a cabeça. – Isso dói, Nick. Nós poderíamos ter sido mais do que imaginávamos ser. E eu fui uma completa ignorante. – Suspirei. – Só de pensar tudo que ela era... E perceber que ela não é mais... Nós tínhamos tanta coisa... Tínhamos uma conexão de outro mundo, você sabe disso, não sabe? Qualquer um podia ver. Conversávamos por olhares, quando nossas mãos se entrelaçavam eu me sentia no controle do mundo e de tudo...

Nick me olhou por alguns segundos sentindo a dor de minhas palavras, eu estava chorando mais do que nunca. Ele se levantou e sentou-se do meu lado envolvendo seus braços ao redor do meu corpo fraco, e aos poucos fui me acalmando.

Se tinha uma coisa que Nick era parecido com Selena, era que os dois abraçavam de uma maneira inesquecível. Os abraços deles eram protetores e eu amava-os. Permanecemos fitando o chão por alguns minutos enquanto eu parava de chorar.

- Eu sei, eu sinto sua dor. – Começou. – Mas, conhecendo vocês duas, eu sei que não é o fim. Todos sabem que não é. Você tem a mania de achar que estragou as coisas, mas você só bagunça elas, Dems. E depois, você consegue arrumar de novo. Eu sei que vai ser assim com vocês. – Seu tom era compreensivo até demais. – Vocês são feitas uma pra outra. Só teve um tempo difícil em sua vida que te impediu de ver isso, e ela teve o tempo dela com o Bieber. Mas eu aposto que não te esqueceu.

- Esqueceu. – Meu tom era de derrota total. – Ela me disse isso alguns dias atrás.

- Claro, ela diria que ainda te ama assim do nada, não é Demi? – Rimos.

Nick podia estar certo, mas meu pessimismo e minha insegurança falavam mais alto quando se tratava da Gomez. E isso era algo que me perturbava desde sempre.

- Não sei não, Nick...

- Não vou repetir tudo que disse. Era fácil de ver nos olhos dela o quanto ela te amava, Dem. Isso não passa tão rápido.

As palavras dele me deixavam melhor, mas era como se eu estivesse me afogando nas minhas ilusões de novo.

- Você via a maneira como ela olhava para o Justin? Não se compara aos olhares de vocês. – Insinuou.

Acabei sorrindo inevitavelmente ao lembrar das nossas trocas de olhares profundos, era um dos meus portos seguros; os olhares dela. Me passava segurança e me arrepiava ao mesmo tempo, era uma sensação que eu poderia sentir até hoje se não evitasse trocar olhares com a morena.

- Você acha que ela me aceitaria de volta? – Perguntei meio incrédula.

- Você realmente me perguntou isso? – Foi irônico mais uma vez.

- Desculpa. – Sorri de canto. – Eu não me aceitaria se fosse ela.

- Mas você é a Demi, e ela é a Selena. – Sorriu de modo compreensivo que transmitiu calma.

Nick era um homem que poderia ler olhares. Outra coisa parecida com Selena. Eu sabia que ele havia lido nos meus o quanto eu a amava, e tinha feito o mesmo com Selena alguns anos atrás. E o melhor é que ele sempre compreendeu e aceitou muito bem isso. O que fazia eu amar ele mais ainda, o fato como ele aceitava a felicidade das pessoas independentemente de com quem fosse. Ele tinha uma alma muito bonita.

Conversamos e escrevemos algumas músicas como de costume, e todas eram pra Selena. Chegava ser engraçado, toda vez que fazíamos músicas, eram todas pra Selena. Se não fosse para ela, era sobre como lidar com o amor ou com a vida, assuntos gostosos de conversar entre nós dois. Já que Nick era um ótimo ouvinte, ele acabava ouvindo todos meus dramas e no final de tudo, era a pessoa que mais sabia sobre eu e Selena.

Tínhamos uma ligação diferente de qualquer tipo de amizade, não como amor, nada disso. Mas como dois amigos que se entendiam muito bem. Eu adorava ouvi-lo e ele fazia o mesmo comigo, éramos sinceros um com outro e nunca brigávamos. A amizade dele era um presente dos céus ao meu ver.

Se tinha alguém que apoiava mais minha felicidade com Selena, era ele. E talvez Kevin, por mais que não nos falássemos muito, ele era mais agradável comigo quando me via ao lado dela. Não que Kevin fosse grosso comigo, não mesmo. Ele era muito simpático, porém preservado. Nos dávamos bem e sei que ele é um ótimo marido hoje. Mas não tive a sorte que tenho com Nick. Eu sou realmente muito, muito, muito sortuda por ter ele como meu melhor amigo.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir... – Sua voz saiu fraca.

- Você deveria vir aqui mais vezes. Senti falta de compor com você.

- Eu prometo aparecer aqui mais vezes, é que você sabe... Trabalho. – Suspirou levantando-se aparentemente cansado.

- Entendo bem.

O conduzi até a porta e pude ver no relógio que eram dez horas da noite, e amanhã Selena voltaria pra Los Angeles, assim que terminei de pensar o telefone tocou. Me despedi de Nick e fui atendê-lo. Ironicamente, era a própria Gomez.

- Lena!

- Oi Demi. Como você está?

Pude sentir um pouco de dor em suas palavras, mas tentei ignorar.

- Estou bem, e você?

- Estou bem também, vou chegar amanhã...

- Posso ir buscar você no aeroporto? – Perguntei insegura.

- Com certeza. – Ouvi algumas vozes ao fundo, aparentemente seria a tia Mandy falando, mas não tentei não dar ouvidos. – Dems, tenho que desligar... Eu chego às dez horas da manhã.

- Estarei esperando. Boa noite, Lena.

Queria dizer que a amava, mas algo em mim me travou.

- Boa noite, Dems.

A linha ficou muda sem eu ouvir o que estava esperando.

-x-x-x-

- DEMI! – Gritou vindo em minha direção.

- Selenalenalena! – A abracei com força matando a saudade, o vazio dentro de mim se eliminava aos poucos enquanto desfrutava de seu perfume doce.

A encarei procurando algum sinal de que algo continuava errado mas não tive sucesso, ela parecia melhor e mais feliz do que antes. Fiquei frustrada e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Era típico sentir coisas contraditórias quando estava perto dela.

- Vamos pra sua casa? – Sugeriu.

- Como você quiser, senhorita Gomez.

- Mãe! Eu vou para casa da Demi, tudo bem? – Gritou mais uma vez indo até Mandy.

- Demi! – Ignorou as palavras de sua filha vindo até a mim com um sorriso amarelo. – Como você está, querida?

- Estou ótima, e você? – Sorri gentilmente.

- Estou muito bem! Vocês vão para sua casa? – Virou-se para Selena que havia sido deixada para trás.

- Era o que eu estava tentando dizer até você me ignorar. – Gomez foi sarcástica.

- Okay, se divirtam então! Se cuida, filha. Me liga depois! – Nos deu um beijo como nos velhos tempos e foi embora.

Conduzi Selena até meu carro e colocamos suas malas no porta-malas e seguimos rumo minha casa. Algo dentro de mim me fez pensar que ela ficaria por muito tempo, já que estávamos com as malas dela em meu carro. Sorri sem querer.

- Por que está sorrindo desse jeito? – Seu tom era curioso.

- Nada. – Soei indiferente.

- Você só sorri desse jeito quando está pensando em alguém, vamos, me diga!

- Estava pensando em você.

Senti que não só eu, mas sim nós duas estremecemos. Gelamos. Pude ver apenas pela sua face assustada.

- Em... mim? – Tentou não gaguejar.

- É... – Confirmei envergonhada. – Estava pensando se você não poderia ficar lá em casa por alguns dias antes que mais compromissos apareçam.

- Hum, posso pensar no seu caso. – Brincou.

-x-x-x-

- Então você está me dizendo que não quer cozinhar? Que preguiça é essa, senhorita Lovato?!

As brincadeiras e ironias dela eram as melhores. Sou uma culpada apaixonada por dizer, mas para mim eram. Sempre ríamos juntas até mesmo quando a situação estava tensa entre nós ou entre o ambiente em que estávamos. Era bom estar novamente com ela.

- Vamos ao MC Donald's, por favor, senhorita Gomez? – Continuei a brincadeira. – Eu prometo que faço a janta depois.

- Ahn. – Hesitou. – Eu não queria sair em público...

- Comigo? – Cortei.

- Não! Deus, não! – Riu. – Eu não quero sair em público, tenho evitado isso...

- Por que? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Ah, problemas...

Normalmente, ela me contaria quais eram os "problemas".

- Se você não quiser falar sobre isso...

- Não, tudo bem. – Sorriu. – Sempre que eu saio eu escuto sobre Justin.

Justin. Algo que eu realmente não queria ouvir.

- Ah. – Trinquei os dentes. – Isso machuca?

- Não. – Respondeu de imediato. – Na verdade, isso me irrita. Eu não quero ouvir falar dele, você não tem noção das coisas que ele fazia.

Pra ser honesta, eu bem que fazia ideia de algumas coisas ruins que ele poderia fazer. Se não fizesse várias, Selena não estaria assim. Ela não era do tipo de pessoa que odiava alguém de graça, e como ela estava realmente brava...

- Não quer me contar? – Sugeri.

- Seria estranho. – Ela riu.

- Por quê? – Sorri tentando parecer inocente. Eu sabia o porquê.

- Sei lá... – Riu mais uma vez envergonhada. – Acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia?

- Bom, se você não quiser contar...

- Não faça essa cara! – Riu tapando o rosto com as mãos.

- Que cara? – Não pude deixar de rir junto. Eu estava mais rindo da fofura dela do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Essa carinha fofa. – Tossiu. – Quer dizer, de coitada.

- Eu não fiz carinha nenhuma! – Menti, ainda rindo. – Só falei que se você não quiser contar, tudo be...

- Tá bom, eu conto! – Se rendeu.

- Tem certeza?

- Não agora, okay? – O sorriso foi desaparecendo de seu rosto. – Estamos bem e não quero estragar isso.

- Tudo bem. – Concordei. – Posso levar você em um lugar não público?

- Que lugar? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Posso? – Insisti.

- Pode. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Mas você não vai me dizer onde?

- Espere e verás. – Rimos nos dirigindo até meu carro.

- Você está bem de carro, de casa, de trabalho, de vida... Não vai me dizer que está namorando um modelo francês. – Brincou.

- O quê? – Ri. – Você está louca? Modelos franceses nem sabem que eu sou.

- Você a Demi Lovato. Todos sabem disso. E todos querem uma chance com você.

Irônico, pensei.

- Bom, sem modelos franceses. Sem ninguém, graças a Deus.

- Por quê? – Sentou-se no banco do carona. – Digo, e o Valderrama?

- Wilmer? – Sorri. – Somos amigos.

- Aham, e eu sou idiota. – Foi irônica.

- Mas é a verdade. Eu e ele não nos falamos muito, mas somos amigos. Sempre que eu tenho algum problema ou ele alguma novidade, nós nos encontramos ou nos ligamos. – Expliquei enquanto ligava o carro.

Eu queria ter falado que o amava, mas por algum motivo, eu nunca conseguia dizer que amava alguém na frente de Lena. Não porque eu nunca amaria ela tanto quanto eu amo ela, mas sim porque toda vez que estávamos perto eu era incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa por outra pessoa.

- Ah. Isso é... Legal.

- É. – Concordei. – Mas e você e o Justin?

- Eu e ele não somos amigos, claro. – Riu de um jeito sarcástico. – Ele me traiu... Não sei quantas vezes. E eu... Simplesmente não sei o que pensar.

Eu realmente estava em choque. Eu já havia imaginado isso em alguns sonhos meus, os quais Selena e eu voltávamos após a traição sem um motivo plausível. Mas isso não era importante no momento. Tirando a parte de seu namoro com Gomez, eu gostava de Justin. Pelo menos antes de saber isso.

- Meu deus, Lena... Isso é sério? – Não conseguia deixar de ficar pasma. – Quer dizer, eu sinto muito.

- Obrigada, mas você não precisa sentir. Eu estou melhor agora.

- Você não sente falta de ao menos ter alguém? – Perguntei fitando a estrada.

- Pra ser sincera, eu não sei. Não tenho tempo para pensar nisso. Digo, eu até tenho, mas procuro não pensar. – Explicou. – Ele era um ótimo amigo no começo de tudo, é o que eu sinto falta. Às vezes eu sinto falta de como as coisas eram na metade do nosso relacionamento, mas como eu disse, tento não pensar nisso. Eu gosto de focar nas coisas boas.

Sorri ao ouvir as palavras. Era um de nossos mil planos pra quando nos tornássemos famosas. Antes mesmo de termos 13 anos nós prometemos isso uma a outra.

- Fico feliz por isso, quer dizer, com seu ponto de vista... – Comecei. – Eu me sinto da mesma maneira que você, por mais que comigo e com Wilmer seja diferente.

Gomez riu ao ouvir o nome conhecido novamente.

- O que houve? – Perguntei.

- Nada, é só... Estranho. As coisas estão bem diferentes agora.

- Diferente no sentido bom?

- Felizmente, sim. – Pude sentir que a morena estava sorrindo. – Você não vai mesmo me contar a onde estamos indo, não é?

- Já chegamos.

- É... Aqui? – Perguntou descendo do carro e olhando ao redor.

Desci do carro logo depois, estava mais frio do que eu esperava, mas não me importei. Esperei Selena descer do carro para ligar o alarme.

- Vem.

Peguei ela pela mão e a conduzi até chegarmos na parte sem árvores, apenas grama. Estávamos em um lugar calmo e tranquilo, não sei se poderia chamar aquilo de floresta, mas havia muito verde por lá.

- Porque tudo isso? – Sorriu boba e surpresa.

- Você só vai fazer perguntas? – Me deitei na grama para observar as nuvens e os pássaros que ali voavam.

- Na verdade só mais uma: Posso me juntar a você? – Sorriu tímida.

O sorriso de Selena era um dos mais lindos do mundo, pelo menos aos meus olhares. Eu poderia ficar olhando para ela o dia todo, ela é tão linda que eu nunca me cansaria de olhar. O que eu conseguia ver através dos seus olhos, seu sorriso, suas palavras... Me deixava com medo mas muito feliz ao mesmo tempo, porque sei que ninguém consegue fazer o mesmo. Fico feliz de ter derrubado todas suas "paredes de proteção".

- Claro. – Sorri gentilmente.

Gomez se aconchegou ao meu lado e ficamos olhando para as nuvens. Aquilo deveria ser um momento de completa paz, mas meu coração batia alto o suficiente para eu o ouvir e rezar para que ela não o ouvisse também. Tentei me acalmar, mas não obtive sucesso assim que sua voz voltou aos meus ouvidos.

- Sabe do que eu gosto? – Falou ainda olhando para o céu.

- De dormir? – Brinquei.

- Não...

- Do quê, então?

Não consegui me virar para ela.

- Desses momentos.

- Jura? – Sorri.

- Sim, eu gosto de estar em paz com você. Aqui é muito tranquilo, diferente da minha velha rotina.

- Fico feliz por acalmar você.

Ironicamente, ela fazia o contrário comigo.

- Você não me acalma. – Riu. – Você me faz feliz, é... Diferente.

- Diferente?

- Sim. Eu nunca tenho calma quando estou com você. Bom, nos últimos dias, eu tenho, mas antes eu não tinha. – Riu novamente.

- Como é que é? – Soltei uma risada fraca.

- Sempre havia algo que nos atrapalhava, você não lembra? Se não eram suas crises, eram nossas rotinas, ou seus medos... – Pausou. – Mas eu gostava. Eu gostava disso.

- Ainda não entendi. – Menti.

Eu também gostava.

- Você nunca entende nada! – Riu. – Eu estou dizendo que antes você era mais estressada, medrosa... Era mais um bebê. – Falou de um jeito que deu para perceber que ela estava sorrindo. – Mas não a culpo por já ter sido assim, eu também era.

- Era? - Perguntei confusa.

- Era... Eu só não... Demonstrava.

- E por que não?

- Porque aí eu perderia você.

- Ahn? – Franzi a testa.

- Você não se lembra, não é mesmo?

- Lembro. Só não entendo.

- Você tinha medo do que éramos. Eu também tinha. – Seu tom enfraqueceu. – Eu também chorava por sua causa, na verdade, chorei muito. Eu tinha medo das consequências, mas naquela época eu não me importava. Era o que menos importava.

- E o que importava?

- Você.

Fechei os olhos com força desejando chorar ao ouvir aquilo. Nossas lembranças eram tão fortes, reais e doces que quando eu fechava os olhos, eu podia senti-las. Todas elas.

- Eu não queria causar esse clima. – Virou-se para mim.

- Não... Tudo bem. Tá tudo bem.

Fui incapaz de me virar juntamente, já que meus olhos estavam cheios d'água.

- Não está. Eu deixei as coisas tensas, desculpa.

- Está tudo bem, Lena. – Afirmei.

Nossos olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos. Tentei desviar, mas era bom demais para negar. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nos olhando, mas não foi muito.

A tristeza presente em seus olhos castanhos era implícita. Droga.

Meu plano era parar de olhá-la, mas ela é tão linda que me pergunto se alguém um dia poderia cansar de olhar para ela ou para seus olhos maravilhosos. Ou sua sobrancelha bem desenhada, suas bochechas meigas e sua boca carnuda que sempre me chamava sem resposta.

Nos observamos por um tempo e deixei um sorriso bobo escapar. Infelizmente ou felizmente, eu quebrei nosso silêncio.

- Minha nossa, eu esqueci de uma coisa! – Falei levantando depressa.

- O quê?! – Me acompanhou.

- Eu tenho que ligar para Paulina.

- Quem?

Não sei se era ilusão, mas algo me dizia que havia um pouco de ciúmes na pergunta.

- Do The X Factor, eu preciso ligar pra ela. Precisamos marcar uma "reunião". – Fiz as aspas com a mão. – Desculpe, vamos agora? Aqui não tem sinal no celular.

- Sim, claro. Vamos. – Tentou parecer animada sem sucesso.

Entramos no carro e seguimos rumo até minha casa. Quando chegamos, fomos direto para o sofá.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número da mulher desconhecida desde então.

- Alô? – Senti meu corpo estremecer ao ouvir voz rouca e sexy que atendeu rapidamente.

- Oi, Paulina? Aqui é a Demi Lovato, do The X Factor. – Expliquei gentilmente olhando para Selena que me fitava - Já nos falamos antes, você se lembra de mim?

- Ah, oi Demi! É claro que eu lembro. – Pude sentir que a loira estava sorrindo do outro lado da linha.

- Então, você pode encontrar eu, Simon e a Kelly depois de amanhã pela tarde?

- É claro. Com certeza!

- Okay, obrigada! – Sorri. – Vejo você mais tarde.

A linha ficou muda e Selena mostrou seu melhor sorriso.

- Tenho orgulho de você. – Disse me admirando e sorrindo.

- Por quê? – Ri meio boba.

- Tudo isso... Eu estou muito, muito orgulhosa de você.

- Obrigada, Lena. Eu digo o mesmo. – Sorri mais uma vez sem graça. – Vamos preparar algo pra comer?

- Ah, você vai. Eu vou descansar. – Soou autoritária.

- Claro, até porque você fez muito hoje. – Brinquei me dirigindo até a cozinha. – Eu vou fazer panquecas, pode ser? – Gritei.

- Como você quiser. – Gritou de volta da sala.

Comecei a fazer o macarrão concentrada e de repente ouvi alguém correndo e logo senti Lena me abraçando por trás com força.

- Você está louca? – Ri ao ouvir sua risada histérica.

- Não. Só me senti culpada e quis vir abraçar você.

Senti calafrios ao sentir o hálito fresco de Gomez em meu pescoço.

- É, você é louca mesmo.

Me virei e nossas bocas ficaram muito perto por alguns segundos, a sensação era boa, tentadora e eu sabia que agiria irracionalmente se ficasse pelo menos mais dois segundos em tão pouca distância. Me afastei ficando tonta por alguns segundos, logo voltando ao normal. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, ou em como aquilo havia sido estranhamente bom, Selena voltou para perto de mim.

- Como está Marissa? – Perguntou sentando-se no balcão.

- Está bem. – Soltei uma risada. – Por que a pergunta?

- Saber... – Sorriu fazendo uma pausa. – Você quer ter filhos?

- Com você? – Perguntei brincando.

- Sei que é um sonho antigo seu, mas isso não é possível. – Debochou.

- Eu sei que não. Mas não sei se quero ter filhos. Eu queria, mas...

- Mas...?

- Não sei se é o que eu quero. Não sei mais o que eu quero.

- Você nunca sabe.

- Você tem razão. – Menti.

"Eu quero você, eu sei disso" era o que eu desejava dizer, mas não o fiz. Era bem fácil me perder em mil e um pensamentos enquanto conversava com a Gomez, e tentar me conter de ter desejos impossíveis, pensamentos indesejáveis, lembranças amargas era bem difícil sem parecer uma babaca.

Conversamos sobre sua saída da Disney enquanto eu continuava fazendo nossas panquecas e depois fomos comer assistindo televisão. Passou um tempo e achei que Selena havia adormecido, mas aparentemente eu estava errada.

- Você é linda. – Falou brincando com meus cabelos loiros.

Ri meio boba, mas não soube o que responder.

- Adoro o jeito como seus olhos estão sempre brilhando. – Senti o tom de confissão em sua voz.

- Tá legal, o que tinha na sua comida? – Brinquei.

- Nada, você mesma a fez. Só estou vendo seus detalhes e percebendo como é bom ter minha amiga de volta. – Sorriu.

Amiga. Sentei mais perto dela e deitei a cabeça no peito dela sem pedir permissão. Estava me acostumando a ficar normal com ela de novo.

- É bom ter você por perto mais uma vez. – Admiti em paz.

- Eu sei. – Envolveu seu braços em mim ainda olhando para televisão. – Nós temos o melhor uma da outra, não temos?

- Temos. – Afirmei sonolenta.

- Está com sono?

- Para falar a verdade, estou.

Selena se inclinou mais consequentemente fazendo eu me inclinar junto e finalmente eu estava deitada ainda com a cabeça no seu peito, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração.

- Pode dormir. – Acariciou meus cabelos.

- Lena...

Novamente, era impossível me conter de todas aquelas coisas vindo como ondas em minha direção, e Selena dificultava ainda mais a situação agindo daquela maneira.

- Shhh, dorme. Eu estou aqui.


	4. Same Mistakes

Acordei sozinha no sofá tentando assimilar porque não estava na minha cama e onde estava Selena. Torci pra que não tivesse ido embora, e ao ouvir barulho na cozinha sorri por ter tido sucesso.

- Eu dormi a noite inteira ali? – Perguntei arrumando o cabelo.

- Dormiu. – Largou a bandeja com café da manhã na bancada da cozinha. – Eu também.

- Você ficou a noite toda dormindo mal por minha causa? Poderia ter ido para minha cama.

- Eu não dormi mal. É bom dormir com você. – Admitiu depressa o suficiente para se arrepender. – Quer dizer... Eu estava com sono também e... E acabei não me importando.

- Hum. – Dei de ombros como se não significasse nada. – Já tomou café?

- Já, se não se importa...

- É claro que não. O que podemos fazer hoje?

- Não sei. – Veio até mim. – O que você quer fazer?

- Sinceramente? Nada. – Rimos. – Mas tenho que ir ver a Maddie...

- Ela está bem? – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Gripe.

- Ah. – Parou. – Vamos agora?

- Agora? – Fiz voz de criança.

- Podemos almoçar lá se formos agora.

- Você é esperta. – Rimos.

- E é por isso que você é minha amiga. – Aumentou seu tom de sarcasmo enquanto ia até as escadas.

-x-x-x-

- Seu quarto está tão... Igual. – Disse Gomez enquanto analisava meu antigo quarto.

- Isso é ruim? – Sorri de canto.

- Não sei... Parece que nada mudou. – Disse ainda encantada.

"Nada mudou". Muita coisa havia mudado. A última vez que tínhamos estado naquele quarto juntas fora em alguns anos atrás, o que acabou resultando em um beijo desajeitado de despedida. Não havia Justin, não havia Wilmer, mas havia Joe. Naquela época eu não sei bem o que o beijo significou, mas lembro que fora uma despedida porque sentia as lágrimas dela na maçã de meu rosto quando nossas bocas se encontraram. Já estávamos com problemas, já estávamos terminando por aquele ano... Já estávamos terminadas antes mesmo de começarmos. O que na verdade, não começamos. Deveríamos ter começado. E eu poderia ter feito isso naquela noite. Realmente muita coisa havia mudado, anos haviam se passado. Estar ali com ela novamente era triste, não apenas por ela, e sim pela energia que o meu antigo quarto me trazia. Energias tristes. E ela só piorava. Lembrar daquele beijo bloqueou todos meus pensamentos e vontades ali dentro daquele cômodo, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, nem ao menos se Selena ainda estava falando comigo.

- A última vez que eu estive aqui nós ouvimos John Mayer juntas.

Voltei à realidade.

- E choramos.

Selena virou-se para mim ao ouvir o verbo.

- Choramos? – Pareceu estar confusa.

- Não vamos falar disso.

O que eu mais temia com aqueles pensamentos em mente era Selena chegar mais perto, e foi exatamente o que ela fez. Por vinte segundos, tive o breve pensamento de que ela poderia estar escutando por algum lugar maluco o que eu estava pensando, mas me dei conta de que era loucura demais. Embora ela o fizesse, de outra maneira.

- Por que choramos? – Sua voz era tentadora, como se quisesse muito mais do que minha mísera resposta.

Nossos corpos estavam pertos, semi colados para ser mais exata. Selena estava praticando algum tipo de tortura em me deixar tão perto de seu corpo, dos seus olhos e dos seus lábios só para me fazer responder uma pergunta meio inadequada para o momento. Assim que a morena respirou, seu hálito acabou vindo até a mim como uma tortura mais forte ainda.

Minhas pernas já estavam fracas e bambas, tentei disfarçar dizendo algo, mas eu estava fraca demais para isso também. A cena do último beijo naquele quarto com apenas as luzes do abajur ligadas não saía da minha cabeça nem com todo esforço possível do mundo.

_- Por favor, não suma outra vez. – Sussurrou se afastando._

_- Não vou sumir, Lena. É só uma viagem._

_- Você não entende. – Sua voz estava fraca, trêmula, desgastada de tanto explicar o que eu não entendia._

_- Eu entendo. É ele, o Joe. Mas..._

_- As coisas mudaram, Demi. – Me cortou secando as lágrimas._

_- Eu sei que mudaram, Selena. – Tentei agir como tal. – Mas não significa que eu vou fugir de você._

_- Tem certeza? – Soou irônica. – Porque eu ouvi isso da última vez._

_- Selena. – Trinquei os dentes tentando ser paciente. – Não vamos brigar de novo, não agora. Você quer brigar? Nós podemos brigar quando eu voltar, mas eu não quero viajar sem estar bem com você._

_- Tudo bem. – Cedeu. – Brigamos quando você chegar._

Como eu disse, nossas lembranças eram fortes e eu quase as sentia, e assim que Selena falou isso anos atrás, aconteceu outro beijo. Minha mente já não estava funcionando tão bem quanto antes, nem sequer lembrar do que eu estava tentando me conter eu consegui, meu corpo todo estava trêmulo e assim que juntei o dela ao meu, senti que mesmo as tremedeiras eram recíprocas.

Veja, eu sempre fui a irracional, a babaca. E me conter era difícil demais quando não mantínhamos uma certa distância que me permitia pensar como um ser humano racional, então sempre que passávamos dos limites, isso acontecia. O que estava acontecendo... E estava mesmo acontecendo.

Pedi passagem para invadir a boca carnuda com urgência e Selena pareceu feliz em não recusá-lo. Logo percebi que o beijo era bem vindo. Nossos corpos estavam colados e gelados, o que poderia parecer estranho, mas não fazia diferença nenhuma no momento. Acariciei seu rosto indo para seus cabelos macios com saudade, nada além disso. Não me importei em ficar sem ar, na verdade, havia me esquecido como respirar. Nossas línguas brincavam enquanto as mãos de Gomez seguravam minha cintura e enquanto eu tentava permanecer de pé, até onde o limite da minha força me permitiria.

- Foi por isso. – Fui forte o suficiente para me afastar completamente.

Descolando nossos corpos, me arrependi da decisão. Embora parecesse o certo a fazer. Pelo menos por dois segundos até a morena me puxar pelo mesmo lugar que já segurava com suas mãos, colando novamente nossos corpos trêmulos e estranhamente gelados.

- Eu não me importo. – Sussurrou rapidamente voltando com urgência para o beijo.

Era fácil não conseguir pensar ou manter minhas pernas firmes enquanto Selena estava comigo, mas eu me perdia mais facilmente ainda quando nos beijávamos. E era como se não tivesse acontecido antes. Estávamos ali como se fosse a primeira vez, como se estivéssemos arrependidas de não termos o feito antes, como se ainda nos amássemos como antes. Bem, pelo menos eu sim.

Aquela altura, respirar já não estava na minha "lista de obrigações", a única coisa que me importava era saborear aquele momento, que eu temia que não fosse acontecer novamente. Minha mente estava praticamente apagada de tudo, mas havia uma voz lá no fundo repetindo as mesmas palavras de sempre. "Isso é errado", "Devemos parar por aqui", "Me desculpe, não podemos fazer isso"... Ignorar não foi a melhor escolha.

- Meninas, eu estav... Minha nossa! Desc... Desculpa. Eu de-deveria ter b-batido antes.

Minha mãe.

Lembra do lance de ignorar? Talvez fosse meu sexto sentido falando desde sempre para evitar que coisas assim acontecessem. Não que minha mãe fosse "me matar" depois disso, porque tecnicamente eu já era uma mulher adulta para ouvir sermão de mãe, mas o interrogatório estava por vir assim que Selena deixasse a casa e nós ficássemos a sós. Tentei ignorar isso e me foquei na reação de Selena.

- Demi, eu...

- Eu sei.

- Me desculpa.

- Pelo quê?

Na verdade, não havia porque pedir desculpas. Quem deveria pedir desculpas era eu por ter uma mãe que entra no quarto da filha nos melhores momentos e os estraga como se fossem fáceis de recuperar. De fato, minha mãe só piorou as coisas, só piorou os pensamentos de Selena sobre o beijo, ou futuros beijos que poderiam vir a acontecer se alguém não tivesse aberto a porta sem bater.

- Por ter... Ter beijado você. Não som...

- Selena.

Tentei impedir ela de falar o que eu não queria ouvir, mas não obtive sucesso. Era um daqueles dias em que as coisas estão difíceis e começam a dar certo, mas de repente acontece uma coisinha que estraga todas as outras grandes e pequenas que estavam sendo boas.

- Desculpa. Não temos mais dezesseis anos.

- Jura? Porque você está igualzinha a mim quando eu tinha dezesseis.

- Isso é um problema? – Riu sarcástica.

- Eu não sei, me diz você.

A última coisa que eu queria era uma briga. Mais outra coisinha ruim para anular as outras boas de mais importância.

- Eu não... Não...

As pessoas parecem bobas e patéticas quando te olham de um jeito diferente, ou quando não conseguem resistir sua boca e tentam disfarçar, mas quando isso acontecia entre nós duas, era porque eu havia tido um certo... Sucesso.

Sucesso, como eu disse. Isso me fez encontrar a boca dela e nos beijarmos novamente. Dessa vez com menos fraqueza e mais certeza, e estranhamente... Mais calma. Apesar de termos uma mãe – para ser mais precisa, minha mãe – no quarto ao lado preocupada e talvez até traumatizada com o que tinha visto. Como eu disse, quando eu estava com ela, não me importava o resto. E isso aparentava ser recíproco também.

- Eu acho melhor ir embora.

Eu gostaria de poder conseguir discordar, mas não pude. Apesar de ter pensado na manhã em que acordei que passaríamos o dia juntas, eu também não havia pensado que nos beijaríamos novamente. E além do mais, eu tinha uma mãe, provavelmente furiosa, no quarto ao lado que estava me esperando para "acertar as contas" por ter visto aquela cena.

Levei Selena até a porta com a sorte grande de não ter encontrado ninguém no caminho, mas foi num passe de mágica para eu ver minha mãe novamente assim que me virei ao fechar a porta.

- Que diabos você está pensando?!

- Mãe...

- Na minha casa?! – Gritou histérica. – Não, Demi! Na minha casa não! Eu estava feliz por você e ela terem se entendido, mas não pensava que estavam namorando mais uma vez.

Minha mãe era paranoica, apesar de eu nunca ter contado exatamente tudo como foi, ela nunca aceitou os fatos. Isso foi um dos motivos de não termos começado nada. Aos dezesseis anos eu ainda dependia bastante dela, e isso me obrigava a ser mais racional e esperta.

- Se acalma, okay? – Respirei fundo. – Primeiro, não estamos namorando. Segundo, nunca namoramos. Terceiro... O que você espera, mãe?

- Tudo menos minha filha de quase vinte e um anos beijando outra mulher na minha casa.

- Exatamente, mãe. Vinte e um. - Virei as costas indo até a porta novamente.

-x-x-x-

"_Happier times flashed through my mind... We both say it's over, and I believe it this time. All the pain that I hide, let it play through the night. A sad, sad serenade. Sad, sad serenade. We almost got it right. A sad, sad serenade. Sad, sad serenade for every broken heart tonight. All the love that we made, turn it up, let it play a sad, sad serenade, sad serenade. I won't regret what I won't forget. Memories and your number are all I have left. I wish you the best, I really do. Even though I know I'm still not over you. I know that we both are to blame, I can't believe that you didn't fight harder for me. Is a sad, sad serenade. Sad, sad serenade. The more you love, the more it hurts when it ends, when it's over, all that's left are the memories playing over and over in your head, in your heart. Turn it up, make it stop, tonight all over the world, the most beautiful song ever heard is a sad, sad serenade. Sad, sad serenade. We almost got it right."_

Engoli em seco. Toda e cada palavra.

O papel em que a música estava escrita estava amassado, meio molhado. Se eu a conheço bem, Selena chorou e amassou a folha com raiva do que havia escrito. Se a conheço melhor ainda, a música era para mim.

Coloquei a folha amassada onde havia encontrado-a e continuei a vagar pelo quarto que recebia pouca luz do sol, esperando Selena chegar em casa. Ouvi uns gritos e até rezei para Deus que ela não estivesse acompanhada. Mas em dois segundos, uma loira já havia pulado na cama desarrumada gritando como se estivesse bêbada, e logo atrás, Selena.

- Demi?! – Ashley pareceu estar com medo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Selena levantou da cama assim que me avistou perto de seu guarda-roupa.

- Nada. – Engoli em seco, novamente. – Já estou de saída, se não se importam.

De fato, eu era a babaca. Sempre fui. Selena estava certa, não tínhamos mais dezesseis anos. A loira que eu possivelmente cogitaria encontrar no último dos casos não seria a Taylor, e obviamente eu não poderia entrar em sua casa e esperar Gomez chegar para termos uma conversa sobre o que aconteceu em minha casa.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu sarcasticamente.

Deixei o quarto ouvindo algumas risadas histéricas da Benson, o que me fez sentir falta da loira de cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis. E o que me fez sentir uma completa idiota também. Desci as escadas depressa torcendo para que Mandy não me avistasse, o que gloriosamente não aconteceu. Peguei meu carro e segui rumo até minha casa.


	5. Too Close For Comfort

- Ah, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Forcei um tom irônico em forma de vingança abrindo a porta.

Eu precisava de palavras, mas recebi ações. Suas mãos geladas me pegaram meu rosto de surpresa e com pressa, seus lábios alcançaram os meus com urgência. Nossos corpos se encontraram com força. As mãos praticamente congeladas acariciavam meus cabelos enquanto as minhas se encarregaram de fechar a porta da frente e logo acharem um lugar em sua cintura. A cada passo que a morena dava para frente, e eu pra trás, o nossos corpos se colavam cada vez mais. Minhas mãos faziam carinho em suas pernas enquanto as duas bagunçavam meu cabelo.

- Eu odeio você! – Me afastou com força gritando.

Eu poderia dizer que doeu, mas fiquei em choque ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- O que eu fiz?! – Tentei falar na mesma altura que Gomez.

- Eu odeio tanto você! Odeio amar você! É exaustivo, triste, deprimente, é constante! – Continuou aos berros se explicando fazendo gestos com as mãos. – Eu amo você todos os segundos de todos os dias e eu odeio tanto você por isso! Eu odeio! Você não faz ideia do quanto!

Um indesejado sorriso de canto abriu no meu rosto sem eu medir esforços. Era bom ouvir aquilo por mais que suas palavras compartilhassem ódio.

- Eu...

- Você não tem que dizer nada. – Tentou se acalmar. – Eu não quero viver aquilo de novo. Eu não quero olhar pra você e querer incontrolavelmente te beij...

- Me beijar? – Soltei uma risadinha.

- Sim! Satisfeita? – Voltou a gritar. – Eu não quero olhar você desse jeito, eu não quero te odiar por te amar, eu não quero sair com minhas amigas e beber pra esquecer o que fizemos, eu não... – Veio até a mim. – Eu não quero sofrer. E você não entende. Você não consegue entender.

Eu poderia dizer, não era típico da Selena chegar na minha casa aos berros dizendo que me odeia porque me ama. Isso era algo que eu poderia fazer, com dezessete anos.

- Lena...

- Não podemos. Não podemos. – Senti um choro no fundo de sua voz. – Não podemos. – Continuava repetindo em lágrimas.

- Lena, você está bêbada. São sete horas da manhã, eu não vou mandar você embora. Só por hoje nós podemos fazer isso.

Eu esperava um novo "não podemos", mas tudo que eu vi foi sua cara de quem necessitava de cuidados. Urgentes, eu diria.

- Você está tonta, que ótimo. – Falei para mim mesma. – Quem mandou você gritar? Eu poderia entender em voz baixa.

- Dem...

Selena estava fraca, fraca demais nos meus braços. Por dois segundos pensei que ela havia desmaiado, mas estava errada. Porém eu teria de pegá-la no colo. Maravilha.

- Não. Você já falou demais por hoje.

Ergui todas minhas forças e peguei a Gomez no colo como se fosse minha noiva. E poderia ser romântico se ela não estivesse com cheiro à vodka e toda mole. E nada sorridente. Carreguei a morena até meu quarto jogando-a na cama e respirando fundo logo depois. Ajeitei os cobertores e a tapei, percebendo que a mesma havia adormecido. Fiquei ali por alguns minutos desejando estar pra sempre. Não com o mesmo cheiro e nem a mesma aparência derrotada, mas sim a observando dormir. O que era a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, para mim.

-x-x-x-

- Demi?!

- Boa tarde. – Sorri torcendo para que ela não lembrasse o motivo da raiva que estava antes de adormecer em meus braços.

- O que eu...

- Shhh, não fala nada. – A segurei pelos braços e logo depois na cintura ficando por trás orientando-a aonde ir. – Vamos até o banheiro, você precisa de um banho.

- Não preci...

- O que eu disse sobre não falar nada? – Falei em seu ouvido gentilmente. – Ótimo.

- Eu estou bem. – Afirmou sentando-se na beira da banheira.

- Não está, Lena. Você está toda pálida. E tonta.

- Eu não tenho o que vestir. – Insistiu lutando contra o banho.

- Eu empresto algumas peças de roupas. Você vai fazer isso sozinha ou precisa de ajuda também?

- Sozinha. – Tentou sorrir.

- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa, pode gritar.

Fui até a cozinha preparar um sanduíche e um leite com Nescau para quando saísse do banho, depois separei as peças de roupas que emprestaria e as deixei no banheiro.

- Eu não sei o que eu falei, mas você deve estar com raiva. – Parou em frente a TV.

- E por que você acha que eu deveria estar?

- Porque na festa eu planejei vir aqui e dizer coisas horríveis, terminar com tudo e ir embora. – Sorriu fraco. – Não tomar banho e sofrer de dor de cabeça.

- Você falou que me odiava. – Sorri compreensiva. – E que me amava. Na verdade, você disse que odiava me amar tanto. Ou algo assim.

- Eu sei. – Sentou-se ao meu lado. – Eu não esqueci disso. Tentei, mas não consegui.

- Nós nos beijamos. – Forcei.

- Sei disso também.

- Foi melhor do que você vir aqui, me dizer coisas horríveis e ir embora terminando tudo. – Rimos. – Eu tenho reunião daqui duas horas... Você que...

- Eu devo ir pra casa. – Me cortou.

- Agora? – Perguntei. – Quer dizer, você quer que eu te leve? Eu posso levar e chegar mais cedo.

- Eu não... – Tentou lutar contra.

- Vamos. Não precisamos falar sobre isso no caminho. – Peguei as chaves do carro. – Se você quiser, não precisamos falar nada.

-x-x-x-

- Vocês leram a papelada toda, certo? – Simon perguntou a todos encarando meu olhar triste.

- Sim. – Paulina e Kelly responderam na mesma hora.

- Eu li. – Tentei disfarçar sorrindo. – É... Eu tenho que ir até o estúdio, posso ir agora? Ou vocês vão precisar de mim para algo?

- Pensei que ficaria mais tempo. – Paulina sorriu.

Toda vez que eu escutava sua voz, minhas pernas estremeciam sem motivo. Bom, talvez tinha um motivo. Mas eu estava zonza demais pra tentar descobri-lo. Só sei que eu gostava do tom de sua voz, e da cor de seus olhos.

- Eu adoraria ficar, mas eu preciso ir. De verdade. – Fiz um beicinho que fez ela fazer o mesmo, involuntariamente. Foi engraçado e extremamente fofo.

- Pode ir. – Simon deu permissão ainda me encarando esperando que eu lhe contasse o que estava acontecendo.

Ele, por mais velho que fosse, era um bom amigo. E por mais que não demonstrasse ou gostasse de demonstrar, eu sabia que ele se importava comigo. E eu me importava com ele também.

- Até mais, pessoal. – Sorri acenando com a mão. Ouvi os três dizerem "tchau" e me virei para olhar como Paulina estava.

-x-x-x-

- Estou falando sério! Ela deveria entrar para o programa também.

- Não, eu não acho que ela acharia uma boa ideia... – Ri sem jeito.

- Qual é, Demi. Você não gostaria de ter sua melhor amiga trabalhando com você? – Lea insinuou.

- Ela não... É. Talvez. – Enrolei a língua. – Mas ela é... ocupada. Vocês sabem.

- Ela tem uma voz bonita, e vocês fariam um par legal. – Naya se aproximou. – Não que você e eu não façamos um casal esplêndido e quente... – Gargalhamos.

- É verdade, vocês fariam um casal bonito. – Lea concordou. – Já posso até imaginar a música que vocês iriam cantar juntas!

- Ah, é? – Debochei. – Okay pessoal, chega de fantasias! – Rimos.

- É sério, Demi! – Lea continuou encantada com a história de eu e Selena sermos "um casal" em Glee. – Ela poderia cantar alguma música da Taylor Swift pra você, não acha? Bom, talvez seja muito batido. – Respondeu para si mesma. – E a história que vocês teriam, qual seria? A mesma que Dantana?

- Okay, Lea... Respira. Eu e Selena não somos um casal. E não tem música da Taylor Swift, e nem história. Tudo bem?

- Você é uma estraga-prazeres. – Riu. – Que tal sairmos pra jantar todos nós hoje? Pra comemorar sua entrada no elenco.

- Eu acho uma ótima ideia! – Sorri.

- Podemos convidar sua namorada? – Brincou Naya.

- Sim! Isso seria ótimo! Perfeito! – Lea sacou o celular do bolso de sua calça jeans. – Vou ligar pra ela agora mesmo.

- Convida a Taylor também! – Agron gritou ao fundo.

- Mas... – Tentei começar alguma desculpa, obviamente sem sucesso ao ouvir a voz de Lea.

- Selena? Oi, é a Lea. Lea Michele. – Seu sorriso era radiante. – Você está livre hoje à noite? – Perguntou se afastando de todos nós.

Minhas mãos suavam só de pensar no que seria ter que encarar Selena por uma noite inteira depois de toda aquela novela mexicana que passamos em minha casa duas semanas e meia atrás. E ainda mais com a Swift. Bom, analisando os fatos, se a Taylor pudesse ir, Selena nem olharia pra minha cara. Mas analisando mais profundamente, meus colegas e amigos de elenco aproveitariam pra contar a linda história de amor inventada sobre mim e Lena no seriado. Como seriam, e que músicas nós cantaríamos. Como se não tivéssemos feito isso fora da televisão...

- Taylor tem um show hoje à noite, mas Selena disse que pode ir. – Lea avisou a todos. – Vocês estão livres para convidar quem vocês quiserem, okay?

Ótimo. Sem a Taylor as coisas iriam ficar um pouquinho mais difíceis. Me perguntei como Selena aceitou o convite tão rápido, levando em conta que Lea deve ter comentado que eu havia entrado no elenco e, obviamente, estaria no jantar também. O barulho do cenário sendo arrumado e de câmeras sendo postas no lugar espantou meus pensamentos.

- E aí, Demi. Como você está?

- Oi, Chord. Estou bem, e você?

- Ótimo! – Sorriu arrumando seu figurino. – Está curtindo estar aqui?

- Claro! Eu...

- É verdade que a Gomez é sua namorada? – Me cortou inesperadamente. – Ou, pelo menos, quis dizer... Ex? Talvez, sabe...

A pergunta colocou um sorriso irônico e involuntário em meu rosto. Era estranho como nem eu sabia responder corretamente, não que eu fosse falar, mas dentro de mim, não havia resposta de qualquer jeito. Todos aqueles anos nós pensávamos como um casal, agíamos – a sós – como um casal, fazíamos coisas que casais fazem, nos beijávamos como casais se beijam, e compartilhávamos pensamentos dos quais apenas casais compartilham. Como por exemplo, dizer o quanto ela se encontrava adorável naquele dia, ou como os olhos dela brilhavam de um jeito único quando o sol atingia sua face pela manhã, ou até mesmo deixar escapar que a boca dela era macia e seu gosto era doce e refrescante.

Fazíamos tudo isso, falávamos tudo isso, mas nunca assumimos tudo isso. O porquê está em nós mesmas, ou talvez em nossas famílias. Minha mãe, principalmente. Claramente não importava se eu sabia ou não a resposta, eu diria "não" de qualquer forma. Mas a pergunta me fez refletir bastante, e também acabou me lembrando à que estado tínhamos chegado.

- Não. – Tentei soltar uma risada mais espontânea possível. – É claro que não, você está louco?

- Não, não estou! – Riu com os olhos. – Sinceramente, vocês fariam um casal bonito. Sem preconceito, haha. Eu apoiaria.

"Obrigada, não é a primeira vez que eu ouço isso" não poderia ser o tipo de coisa que eu responderia o "elogio". Era óbvio que eu já havia ouvido isso antes, talvez porque eu e Selena deixássemos as coisas tão implícitas de vez em quando que as pessoas notavam, e quem sabe achavam até mesmo fofo. Isso era algo que, anos atrás, eu temia. Mas agora, era algo que me incomodava.

- Obrigada, eu acho. – Ri sem graça.

- Agora você me deixou pensando nisso! – Sorriu travesso. – Mal posso esperar para hoje a noite.

- Eu não fiz nada! – Tentei me defender em um tom engraçado. – Isso é culpa da Lea. – Resmunguei. – Eu e Selena não somos um casal.

As palavras saíram de mim com inocência, mas logo me tiraram o sorriso do rosto.

- Casal? – Chris veio até nós. – Onde?

- Demi e Selena Gomez, não é bonito? – Chord sorriu olhando para mim.

- Minha nossa. – Chris ficou surpreso. – Isso é sério?

- É claro que não, Chris! Ele está fazendo uma brincadeira. – Me virei para Chord. – De muito mau gosto.

- Então você acha que você e a Gomez não fariam um belo casal? – O loiro provocou com um sorriso malicioso. – É uma pena.

- É mentira, não é? – Chris continuou tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- É mentira, Chris. Não acredite nele. – Rimos. – Eu e Selena somos apenas amigas.

Apenas isso.


	6. Solo

O jantar não era particular como eu esperava que fosse. De fato, era num restaurante mais ou menos chique e por um momento me senti desconfortável por estar vestindo uma camisa do AC/DC e uma jaqueta de couro. E dentre todos aqueles rostos, eu ainda estava torcendo para que eu não enxergasse o de Selena, mas a falta de sucesso assim que avistei a morena que vestia roupas parecidas com as minhas me tirou o sorriso tímido que estava em minha face. Ela estava do lado de Dianna, e seu sorriso também desapareceu ao me ver sentar na mesa do lado de Naya.

- E aí, como você está? – Rivera perguntou gentilmente.

- Ótima, e você? – Sorri involuntariamente.

- Melhor agora. – Senti uma de suas mãos pousar sobre minha perna direita. – Metade do pessoal não vai vir.

- E você, – Me virei para Selena que nos observava. – por que veio?

Sinceramente, eu não pensei antes de falar, mas também não me arrependi ao ter perguntado.

- Dianna... – Engasgou. – Eu e ela viajaremos amanhã para ir ao show da Taylor, então pensei que... Seria... Bom vir aqui.

O tom de Gomez não era nada forte. Obviamente, não estava sendo nada bom ter vindo, dava para ver isso em seu olhar. Sorri ao escutar a explicação entre gaguejos fofos.

Ficamos nos olhando por alguns instantes enquanto o resto do pessoal conversava e Rivera acabou percebendo.

- Demi... – Senti o cutuque no meu braço. – Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, você poderia vir comigo? – Perguntou em um tom doce.

- Ajudar? – Soltei uma risadinha sem querer enquanto Selena ainda me fitava.

Inesperadamente, Naya puxou meu braço com não muita força e me levou até o banheiro.

- Você precis...

- O que há com você e a Selena? – Me cortou trancando a porta.

- Nay... – Tentei soltar uma risada. – Não há nad...

- Demi. – Insistiu.

Não é como se ela estivesse com raiva, eu diria que era apenas uma preocupação boba. Uma preocupação boba e fofa. Ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos, talvez minutos, não sei bem ao certo. Algo fazia meus olhos descerem e irem de encontro até seus lábios. E aparentemente o mesmo acontecia com ela. Eu queria mesmo dar a ela uma resposta, mas não poderia mentir. Eu não tinha vontade nenhuma de contar qualquer mentira para ela, pelo menos não naquela hora, e não sobre aquele assunto. Mordi meus lábios tentando suprir meu desejo de beijá-la, e algo fez a morena entender o meu "recado".

Para ser honesta, não havia sido um "recado", e sim uma tentativa fracassada de tentar manter o controle para não beijá-la ali. Eu não sei por que, mas eu queria. E estava me matando olhar para sua boca sem poder chegar perto. Quer dizer, eu poderia...

E eu estava.

Sem ao menos perceber quem realmente deu a iniciativa, ou sequer lembrar o nome de quem estava lá fora, nós estávamos nos beijando.

Senti um certo alívio por estar com meus lábios grudados nos dela. Acariciei seu rosto enquanto suas mãos conduziam minha cintura até me grudar na parede. Sua boca macia desceu até meu pescoço distribuindo milhares de beijos me fazendo gemer baixinho. Encontrei sua boca novamente com uma certa urgência e nossas línguas ficaram em perfeita sintonia. Eu estava me sentindo bem, até mesmo completa, o que me fez abrir um sorriso que acabou dando um final ao beijo "desesperado".

Não queria abrir os olhos e muito menos dizer alguma coisa, algo dentro de mim gritava que qualquer coisa que eu falasse, estragaria tudo. Fiquei com medo de sua reação até um sorriso amarelado aparecer em seu rosto encantador. A morena colocou minha franja para trás de minha olheira me fazendo corar. Começamos a rir ainda grudadas na parede, e a risada dela era doce, fofa... Eu sentia que poderia escutá-la pelos próximos trinta anos e provavelmente não enjoaria.

- Você... – Tentei quebrar o silêncio.

- Shh. – Sorriu maliciosa. – Não precisa dizer nada. Isso é apenas um treino para série.

- Okay... – Rimos. – Não acha que deveríamos voltar?

- Deveríamos? – Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Nós demoramos muito?

- Não faço ideia.

Ao destrancar a porta, por algum motivo que eu gostaria de entender, nós duas procuramos a mão uma da outra. E assim que as entrelaçamos, seguimos rumo a nossa mesa.

- Demoraram, hein? – Dianna provocou ao ver nossas mãos entrelaçadas nos fazendo rir envergonhadamente.

- Talvez... – Brinquei.

- Acho que o casal não é mais Selena Gomez e Demi. – Chord ressaltou em tom provocante. Mais uma vez.

- Como é que é? – Selena se manifestou em um tom brincalhão que serviria para ele, e não para mim.

Soltei a mão de Naya ao ver sua expressão fria e seus dentes trincados.

- Eles... – Gaguejei. – Eles p-pensavam que éramos namoradas.

Tentei rir para quebrar a tensão entre eu e ela – porque afinal, para os outros, estavam tudo bem – mas sua expressão estava cada vez mais escura e fria.

- Aparentemente você e Naya são namoradas, então? – Finalmente quebrou o silêncio de maneira sarcástica.

Seus olhos escuros me encaravam esperando a resposta que ela já sabia. Ela sabia que não, eu sabia que não, Naya sabia que não – mesmo após o beijo, todos sabiam que não. Mas aquela foi a forma perfeita que ela encontrou para me atingir. Ou talvez seja a minha forma de tentar entender a situação. Selena não era de fazer isso em público, pelo menos não comigo. Não antes.

- Não. – Respondi seca.

- É uma pena. – Continuou sarcasticamente. – Vocês são... Digo, formariam um belo casal. De verdade.

Alguns riram, levaram como brincadeira, outros concordaram, mas nossos olhares permaneciam raivosos. Era estranho olhar para ela daquele jeito e triste ver o que estávamos fazendo. A que ponto tínhamos chegado. Quando me dei conta, decidi abaixar "minhas armas".

- Obrigada. – Tentei ser espontânea como o resto do pessoal. – É o que estavam dizendo sobre nós. – Sorri.

- É por isso que você me convidou, Lea? – Parou de me fitar virando-se para Lea.

Antes que Lea pudesse responder, eu vi sua reação sem graça. Já estava ficando chato para os outros também.

- Lena, podemos conversar? – Soltei.

Pude ouvir Chris e Chord sussurrando um "aw" ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso, mas não liguei. A expressão raivosa de Gomez desapareceu. Talvez só eu tenha percebido, mas eu sabia como quebrar suas "paredes de proteção". Tanto como eu sabia que não seria tão fácil assim se ela concordasse em ficarmos a sós.

- Ahn. – Hesitou. – É, pode ser. – Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a porta dos fundos do restaurante.

- Desculpem por isso. – Falei ao pessoal e fui até Selena.

- Okay, eu entendo que você esteja me odiando. – Fechei a porta assim que saímos do local. – Eu entendo que eu fui uma idiota antes e entendo o porquê de você não querer me ver, mas eu...

Suas mãos alcançaram meu rosto com a mesma rapidez que nossos lábios se encontraram. Logo sua língua estava no mesmo ritmo que a minha. Suas mãos ainda acariciavam meu rosto me trazendo uma certa paz interior e até mesmo exterior enquanto eu a segurava pela cintura. Eu estava nervosa, mas não queria parar. Sua boca carnuda era refrescante, e eu era a "vítima" ali. Eu não tinha chances com ela. Nenhuma chance. Nunca. Nem quando só trocávamos olhares. Ela era meu ponto fraco e não haviam paredes fortes o suficiente que ela não pudesse quebrar sem nenhum esforço ou percepção.

Meu corpo gelou assim que o beijo foi selado. Eu estava assustada, e ironicamente, era a segunda vez na noite que isso acontecia. Mas com Selena era diferente. Com ela era sempre diferente.

- Peça pra Dianna vir me encontrar aqui, por favor. – Disse em um tom calmo e baixo.

Não sei se isso fora um pedido ou uma ordem, na verdade, não me importei em tentar descobrir.

- É isso? – Aumentei meu tom de voz. – Você me beija e vai embora de novo? Isso funciona pra você?

- Não sei. – Me olhou exausta. – Funciona pra você?

Não soube o que responder. Estávamos jogando os mesmos jogos de antes, onde os beijos tomavam o lugar das longas conversas que tínhamos antes, e ambos sempre deixavam a desejar.

- Olha... Eu não sei o que fazer. – Continuou colocando suas mãos na testa como se procurasse as palavras certas. – Isso é exaustivo. Isso me cansa, e eu sei que isso cansa você também. Ou podemos, ou não podemos fazer isso. Eu não consigo ter raiva de você. – Suspirou dando uma pausa. – E é por isso que sempre acabamos nos beijando. Eu não consigo controlar meu desejo de te ter mais perto, quando você já está perto, se é que me entende. Eu não consigo manter meus pensamentos organizados quando eu estou perto de você, e é algo que me assusta, porque eu sempre consegui. – Sua voz começou a tremer. – Eu sempre consegui manter a cabeça no lugar, ou ao menos guardar esses discursos sensíveis pra mim mesma. Eu não sei porque está tudo diferente agora, e eu não quero tentar entender. Eu não quero isso, Demi.


	7. World Of Chances

Quando você quer que o tempo passe rápido, tudo parece ir mais devagar. Quando, raramente, você quer que o tempo passe devagar, ele praticamente voa. E era exatamente essa teoria que se encaixava nas minhas últimas tardes. Se não tínhamos que ensaiar ou gravar, já estava na hora de ir embora. Ou, para mim, estava na hora de ir gravar em outro lugar. Ou seja, eu passava em média vinte minutos a sós com Naya, três dias na semana. Mas não era o suficiente. Eu sentia que poderia estar pra sempre com ela, no sentido inocente, eu acho. Eu não tinha certeza.

- Vou sentir sua falta. – Suspirou pegando minhas duas mãos.

Respirei fundo e contei até três em minha cabeça.

- Quem sabe você não...

- Tenho que viajar. – Me largou. – Se não, é claro que eu sairia com você.

- Sair? Mas eu... Como... – Disse envergonhada.

- Não! Não nesse sentido. – Soltou uma gargalhada. – Eu iria na sua casa, ou algo assim. Sei que era o que você estava tentando dizer, antes de eu interromper.

Acompanhei sua risada afogando meu rosto em seu pescoço e depositando um beijo quente e demorado. Senti que alguém estava nos observando e me obriguei a ser forte o suficiente para me afastar.

- Eu... Eu ia...

- Selena. – Gelei. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei calma.

- Eu estava procurando você. – Começou a mexer nos dedos nervosa. – Me disseram que você estava aqui... com a Naya... Mas... Desculpe incomodar.

- Não! – Aumentei o tom na tentativa de fazê-la dar meia volta. – Eu já estou de saída, o que você quer?

- Eu vou esperar no seu carro. – Avisou sem virar as costas.

Me virei para Naya sem dar resposta, acidentalmente perto o suficiente para darmos um "beijo de despedida".

- Vejo você daqui alguns dias. – Sorriu contente após o beijo.

- Vou sentir sua falta. – Confessei indo embora. – Até.

Eu poderia dizer a mim mesma o quanto eu seria forte e não iria ceder nada em relação a Selena, mas qualquer um saberia que seria mentira. Não sei se eu deveria me arrepender de ter feito o que eu fiz na frente dela – embora eu não imaginasse que ela de fato estava ali, não sabia nem mesmo como me sentir sobre o fato de ela estar ali, me procurando. Após alguns dias sem nenhuma das duas tocarem no nome uma da outra para qualquer outra pessoa – e eu tenho certeza de que ela não fez isso assim como eu – eu não estava mais sentindo todas aquelas coisas que eu senti na semana de seu aniversário. Não era como se eu não sentisse mais nada, mas estava desaparecendo aos poucos, sem um mínimo esforço sequer.

- Lena. – Tentei chamar sua atenção.

- Oi Demi. – Virou-se sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.

- Quer entrar? – Desarmei o alarme do carro.

- Ahn. – Dirigiu-se até o banco do carona. – Eu acho melhor fazermos isso na sua casa.

- Tudo bem.

Veja, ficar do lado de Selena nunca era fácil, nem mesmo quando não estávamos fazendo absolutamente nada. Mais que a metade do meu corpo inteiro estremecia quando ocupávamos o mesmo cômodo, e como eu disse, não era realmente fácil de controlar isso. Eu estava respirando fundo baixinho e contanto até cem, mas nada me acalmava.

- Você e a Naya... – Soou tão baixo que mal pude escutar.

- Somos amigas. – A cortei. – Se é isso que está perguntando.

- Ah. – Respirou fundo à medida que eu estacionei.

Não levou dois segundos, talvez um para que ela saísse do carro com pressa. Tentei ser rápida na mesma velocidade que ela indo abrir a porta de casa, mas a morena se avançou em minha frente.

Apenas quatro palavras em mais ou menos trinta e três minutos, ou quase isso, durante o trajeto até minha casa. Eu não sabia como ela iria reagir isso agora, e como sempre, eu não estava preparada. A imagem do dia que ela chegou aos berros e bêbada veio em minha mente quando Selena se virou rapidamente assim que ouviu o trinque da porta. Era como se ela fosse me beijar, e acredite, eu gostaria, mas seria como nas outras vezes, e eu queria tudo, menos isso.

Como eu disse, Selena realmente se virou para me beijar, e ela iria, se não tivesse mantido o controle e respirado fundo. Não sei se ficava triste ou feliz por isso. Esperando ela quebrar o silêncio – porque não seria eu quem faria isso, me dirigi até o centro da sala e pude perceber que fui acompanhada.

O silêncio estava me matando, mas eu sentia que deveria dar ela o tempo que ela precisasse. Era como se ela estivesse falando isso silenciosamente pra mim, e eu entendia e daria, mas esperava que não fosse muito.

- Eu amo você. – Quebrou o silêncio com sua voz rouca.

Meu coração acelerou tão rápido que por alguns segundos esqueci de respirar, minhas pernas ficaram bambas e senti um nó em minha garganta. Eu acreditava que existia algum prazer doloroso em tudo isso. Eu sentia a sinceridade na mesma escala que eu sentia a dor de ouvir aquelas palavras. Eu não estava duvidando, mas seria bom demais pra ser verdade. Ela nunca foi assim, nem mesmo antes. Eu quis considerar o fato de que ela estivesse bêbada mais uma vez, então assim, talvez não doesse tanto ouvir as três palavras. Porque eu sabia que era verdade.

Eu fui incapaz de dizer alguma coisa, mas não foi um problema porque vi que ela estava tentando continuar, e algo dentro de mim desejava que eu olhasse apenas para o chão para ajudar a manter o controle, mas ela estava ali. Ela estava ali falando aquelas coisas, tentando se controlar da mesma maneira que eu. E ela estava tão linda. Seus cabelos brilhavam como seus olhos, e suas mãos estavam trêmulas como seus lábios que tentavam formar um sorriso desajeitado já que as palavras não saíam.

E era incrível como a frase "eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre" se encaixava, mais uma vez, em nossos momentos juntas.

- Eu amo você. – Repetiu pausadamente. – Eu amo você tanto que isso, novamente, está me consumindo. Eu penso em você todos os dias, todas as horas. E eu não quero... Eu não vir aqui e te dizer essas coisas clichês porque você mais do que ninguém tem ao menos uma noção do quanto eu te amo. E digo que você não sabe, porque nem eu mesma consigo medir o meu amor por você. E mesmo depois de tanto tempo... – Respirou fundo. – Não é tão fácil quanto pode aparentar ser. Eu não mudei muito, você ainda me conhece. Sempre vai conhecer. Eu sei que é difícil pra ambas de nós, e eu entendo que você esteja tentando, mas acredite em mim, eu também estou. Eu passei os últimos dias pensando no que eu deveria ou não fazer sobre... Nós. Eu considerei inúmeras opções, e acreditando ou não, nenhuma delas eu considerei desistir de você. E talvez eu seja uma idiota por isso, mas eu não me importo de ser por você. Nunca me importei, certo? Porque é verdade, porque eu sou. Eu sou louca por você, Demi.

"Acredite em mim", eu não tenho ideia de como eu estava sendo capaz de assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo. Eu estava totalmente acabada emocionalmente e fisicamente.

- Eu sou e eu sinto muito, eu não consigo mudar isso. Eu tentei milhares de vezes, e se eu tivesse conseguido, eu provavelmente não estaria aqui.

Eu não sei como eu ainda estava ali de pé, meu peito chegava a doer de tão rápido que meu coração batia. Era uma agonia boa e apavorante de se sentir.

- Mas, eu estou. – Sua voz já não estava mais tão rouca. – E eu não sei se isso é algo bom, mas eu não posso ir embora agora, Demi. E eu sei que você não gostaria de ir também. Ou pelo menos, eu gostaria de acreditar que não.

Eu deveria falar algo, e eu queria, mas eu estava em choque. Porém eu sabia que não poderia fazer ela esperar, com risco de se arrepender. Avancei o centro da sala e grudei seu corpo no meu enquanto seus braços trêmulos e gelados se envolveram pelo meu pescoço. Me certifiquei de que nossos corpos não desgrudassem quando subi minhas mãos acariciando seu rosto macio. Sua boca era doce, o gosto era maravilhoso. Desci minhas mãos pra sua cintura e coloquei as mesmas dentro de sua roupa, fazendo-as subirem examinando sua costela á mostra. Pensei em levantar sua blusa e prosseguir, mas seria demais. Selei o beijo respirando fundo.

- Eu te amo tanto. – Disse aliviada colando nossas testas. – Eu amo você mais do que qualquer coisa, Lena.

- O que iremos fazer agora? – Engoliu seu nó na garganta.

- Eu não sei. – Admiti com medo ainda sentindo seu hálito refrescante.

Por mais que nossas testas ainda estivessem coladas, eu consegui ver a decepção em seu rosto. Como se nada tivesse mudado, como se não tivesse adiantado nada. E olhando de uma maneira fria, não tinha. Mas olhando da minha maneira, não havia como.

- Nós vamos ficar bem, não vamos? – Soou insegura.

- Vamos. Eu prometo. – Sussurrei antes de beijá-la novamente.


	8. Undercover

- Daqui algumas semanas não iremos mais poder ficar assim. – Resmungou fazendo carinho em meus cabelos.

- Eu sei. – Gemi baixinho. – Mas eu posso ir em alguns shows da sua tour quando eu estiver com a agenda livre.

- Isso seria quase um milagre. – Senti um sorriso se abrir em meu peito.

Selena estava alinhada ao meu lado com sua cabeça sobre meu peito e seus braços em volta de meu corpo. Respirei fundo na tentativa de diminuir as batidas pesadas de meu coração.

Meu quarto estava apenas com a luz do abajur e a televisão ligada, a porta estava aberta, o que deixava a meia luz do corredor invadir o cômodo. O relógio ao lado da cama marcava meia noite e quarenta e cinco. Obviamente eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas senti-lo sobre meu peito me deixava aliviada. Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos lisos em um gesto de carinho e pensei que estivesse fazendo-a dormir.

- O que aconteceu com a sua mãe aquele dia que nos beijamos no seu quarto? – Falou baixinho.

- Ela pensou que estivéssemos namorando. – Expliquei séria. – E usou a palavra "novamente", o que quer dizer que não escondíamos aquilo tudo muito bem.

- Você falou com ela após isso?

- Não. – Engoli em seco. – Na verdade, eu pensei, mas não fiz nada.

- Vamos até sua casa amanhã. – Senti um sorriso fraco.

- Com você? – Ri ironicamente. – Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

- Tem razão. Mas você deveria ir falar com ela, Demi.

Meu coração palpitou ao ouvir sua voz pronunciando meu nome. Ela estava certa, eu deveria. E eu sentia falta de minha mãe, mas não tive tempo para pensar sobre isso ultimamente. O que me deixava decepcionada, porque antes ela estava sendo minha melhor amiga.

- Eu sei. – Concordei. – Eu vou, só não sei quando.

- Eu vou cobrar de você, hein.

- Tudo bem. – Sorri. – Não acha que deveríamos dormir?

- Eu preciso de um banho antes. – Gemeu.

- Quer companhia? – Perguntei com uma voz sedutora.

- Isso é jogo baixo. – Se levantou ficando "de quatro" por cima de mim. – Você me pega. – Retribuiu com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Que bom que você entrou no meu jogo. – Sorri maliciosamente.

A morena sorriu envergonhada mordendo os lábios carnudos e em seguida abaixou seu corpo me fazendo tremer, depositou um beijo a cima de meu peito e outro em meu pescoço. Seu ar era provocante, como se estivesse me enfraquecendo para ter alguma vantagem. E ambas sabíamos que ela conseguiria. Na verdade, já havia conseguido. Mordi minha boca enquanto ela beijava meu maxilar cuidadosamente, desejando que ela continuasse, Selena pareceu estar lendo meus pensamentos quando mais uma vez subiu os beijos alcançando meus lábios. Dei permissão para passagem de sua língua enquanto colei nossos corpos segurando sua cintura, passei uma de minhas mãos por baixo de sua blusa branca fazendo carinho em suas costas fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Tirei sua blusa com cuidado deixando-a apenas com seu sutiã preto, me limitei a não fazer mais que isso, mas já era tarde demais quando ela fez o mesmo comigo. Estremeci assim que senti suas mãos frias passarem pelo meu corpo novamente abrindo o zíper da minha calça jeans. Talvez estávamos sendo irracionais, mas eu não tive tempo para pensar nisso. A ajudei a terminar de tirar minhas calças fazendo o mesmo com ela em seguida, acariciei suas coxas a fazendo gemer mais uma vez.

- Demi... – Soou fraca.

Continuei beijando-a sem responder, não sei como, mas eu não estava pensando em nada. E quando ouvi sua voz, me dei conta do que estávamos fazendo. Tentando parar o beijo, recebi uma mordida nos lábios e uma risadinha maliciosa. Eu queria continuar, ela queria continuar, mas algo nos impediu.

- Você é muito provocante. – Falou levantando-se.

- Provocante é você. – Retruquei manhosa. – Você me beija, tira minha roupa e levanta como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Perdão? – Franziu o cenho. – Não sabia que você me queria tanto.

- Queria. Não quero mais. – Sorri em forma de vingança.

- Ah, Demi. Sério mesmo? – Resmungou.

- Sim, bom banho. – Puxei as cobertas. – Estarei te esperando.

- Você é inacreditável. – Se dirigiu até o banheiro.

Não pude deixar de sorrir quando ouvi Lena fechar a porta do banheiro, talvez porque quando ela ficava irritada ela era extremamente fofa e sexy ou talvez pelo que tínhamos acabado de fazer. Eu tenho quase certeza de que fora a segunda opção.

Desliguei a luz do abajur e a figura de Naya veio em minha mente. Tentei ignorar a estranha sensação de querer ela ali comigo.

- Eu odeio você. – Selena parou na porta apenas com uma toalha branca envolvida em seu corpo. – Poderia ter sido divertido.

- Você é muito safada. – Dei uma risada.

- Não sou não, aliás, onde estão minhas roupas? – Entrou no quarto procurando pelo chão.

- Lá embaixo, na sala. Você pode pegar uma blusa minha, se quiser.

- Só porque já apagamos as luzes. – Abriu o guarda-roupa procurando uma blusa confortável.

- Se quiser uma que tenha meu cheiro, é na porta ao lado. – Expliquei imitando novamente a voz sedutora.

- Argh. – Soltou um pigarro abrindo a porta indicada. – Por que você está me provocando?

- Não estou. Apenas sugeri. – Soei inocente.

- Você fica melhor quando não mente. – Vestiu uma blusa grande preta e branca.

- Tá, tudo bem. É que você fica melhor quando veste minhas roupas.

- Mas tem seu cheiro nelas. – Falou subindo na cama.

- Exatamente. – Me virei.

- É injusto comigo. – Fez um beicinho.

Dei um beijo demorado antes de passar meu braço esquerdo em volta de seu pescoço para deixá-la ao lado de meu peito.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou.

- Eu te amo mais. – Beijei sua testa. – Boa noite, meu amor.

-x-x-x-

- Amor, acorda. – Balançou meu braço. – Acorda, Demi!

- Oi, o que? Hã? O que foi?

- Você é muito boba. – Soltou uma gargalhada. – Paulina está no telefone.

- O quê? – Soei mais alegre.

- Fiquei com vergonha por ter atendido. – Corou. – Toma.

- Alô? – Firmei a voz ainda sonolenta.

- Hola! – Falou animada do outro lado da linha. – Estou com saudades.

- Eu também estou. – Ri envergonhada olhando para Selena enquanto ela sentava na beira da cama.

- Só queria confirmar se você vai vir hoje, Simon pediu para que eu fizesse a ligação.

- Ah, claro que ele pediu. – Fui irônica. – Mas eu vou... – Lembrei como Selena ficaria quando soubesse. – Eu vou. – Reforcei.

- Ótimo. Te vejo em alguma horas. Até más. – A linha ficou muda.

- Lena... – Tentei se calma. Sua expressão era como se estivesse preocupada. – Eu preciso trabalhar hoje. – Disse enquanto ela permanecia em silêncio. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – Falou decepcionada. – Eu vou pra cas...

- Não. Você pode ir comigo, ou você pode ficar aqui. – Sugeri. – Não quero me afastar de você enquanto podemos ficar juntas.

Um sorriso amarelo abriu em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem. Eu posso ir?

- É claro. Eu vou tomar um banho, almoçamos e vamos juntas. – Sorri.

-x-x-x-

- Então você é a Selena? – Paulina perguntou abrançando-a.

- Sim... Sou eu. – Afirmou constrangida.

Se a conheço bem, ela estava pensando algo do tipo "você não sabe quem eu sou?", o que me fez rir sozinha.

- Você é mais bonita do que nas fotos.

- Obrigada! – Selena agradeceu vermelha.

- Não há de quê. A propósito, você está namorando com o Justin Bieber, não está?

Trinquei os dentes. Entre tantos nomes pra citar, tantas coisas pra perguntar...

- Hum, não. – Selena fechou a cara. – Não mais. – Sorriu tentando parecer gentil.

Eu sabia que ambas estavam de cara, mas senti que algo havia deixado Gomez estranha. Não no sentido de estar constrangida e com raiva, e sim chateada ao ouvir o nome conhecido.

- Ah. – Paulina ficou sem graça. – Mil desculpas. Eu estou desatualizada. – Tentou rir para disfarçar o clima que tinha ficado tenso.

- Vamos lá, garotas. – Kelly chegou para a alegria das três. – Minha nossa, Selena Gomez!

- Você parece uma criança de treze anos agindo dessa forma. – Paulina acompanhou meu riso.

- Fala sério! Garota, você é demais. – Ignorou o que eu tinha dito. – Você é maravilhosa!

- Obrigada! – Selena riu tímida. – Você também é!

Confesso que quis entregá-la, porque sabia que Selena não a conhecia, mas o fato de ter sido tão gentil no meu trabalho me impediu.

- Ah, que isso! – Fez um gesto estranho com as mãos. – Okay, meninas, precisamos ir lá.

- Tudo bem. – Disse dando alguns passos para perto de Selena.

- Até mais, Selena. – Kelly se despediu sendo acompanhada de Paulina.

- Bom... – Puxei Gomez pela cintura. – Tenho que ir.

Fui impulsiva demais a quase beijá-la ali mesmo, os maquiadores estavam para lá e para cá, mesmo que não estivessem mais me dando atenção, é óbvio que alguém iria ver. Me controlei dando um beijo em sua bochecha macia.

- Bom trabalho. – Sorriu. – Estarei esperando.

Eu esperava ouvir um "eu te amo", mas não tive sucesso. Perdi a vontade de dizer e virei as costas indo embora com um sorriso falso no rosto. Após alguns passos, virei pra trás com medo de que ela ainda estivesse olhando e vi que já havia sentado e estava com seu iPhone em mãos. Senti um frio na barriga ao cogitar que ela pudesse estar sentindo falta de Justin e ter ido falar com ele. Ignorei minhas ao me sentar na minha cadeira ao lado de Simon.

-x-x-x-

- Então... Você está bem? Não disse muitas palavras no caminho de volta pra casa.

- Eu... Sim, estou. – Sorriu forçado.

- Mesmo? Não parece. – Terminei de colocar alguns pratos na pia.

- Você viu o jeito que a Paulina olha pra você? – Se sentou no balcão balançando as pernas.

- Do que você está falando?

- Nada. É loucura minha. – Deu de ombros.

- Não, me fale. – Fui para o seu lado.

- Ela olha pra você como se... Como se fosse...

- Lésbica? – Eu ri.

- Quase isso. – Permaneceu séria.

- E o que tem demais? – Franzi o cenho revirando os olhos.

- Você não iria entender. – Desceu do balcão dando as costas para mim.

- Eu iria sim. – A segui. – Me explica, por favor.

- Eu não sei se você não poderia olhar pra ela da mesma forma. – Virou-se depressa. – Eu não sei se a maneira que você olha pra ela na mesa dos jurados é a mesma que você olha pra mim. Eu não tenho garantia que você é mesmo minha.

- Lena... – Sorri como se fosse uma piada. – Eu não poderia olhar pra alguém do mesmo jeito que eu olho pra você. Eu sou sua, você sabe disso.

- Agora. – Olhou para o chão. – Eu sei, mas os outros não.

Fiquei sem palavras. Era verdade, mas eu não poderia simplesmente dizer que eles saberiam, porque eu não sei se eu estava pronta pra deixar todos saberem. Não era tão simples, éramos duas garotas, duas celebridades... Seria confuso. E eu não sei seu eu estava disposta a fazer isso. Soava egoísta, mas eu não gostava de pensar nisso. Era apavorante.

- Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu sei que o que você está pensando. – Deu as costas mais uma vez.

Ela sempre sabe.

- Selena... – A segui novamente.

- Tudo bem, Demi. Eu sei que você é minha, eu também sou sua. Mas só nós duas sabemos disso. – Selou os lábios com força.

- Selena. Mas que droga, nós não conseguimos ficar bem nunca?

Sua cara me pareceu surpresa até demais. Eu fui impulsiva ao falar aquilo, e ela deveria saber disso, mas não importava muito. Parecia que estávamos de volta ao jogo, e que sem eles nunca funcionaríamos. É uma droga amar alguém que conhece você por inteiro, quis dizer, ela sempre sabia o que eu estava pensando e eu sempre sabia o que ela estava pensando. Não podíamos nem conseguíamos mentir, mas os jogos eram de raciocínio, não de mentiras, e deixavam ambas loucas e confusas. Até mesmo o silêncio era esclarecedor, nós conseguíamos conversar por olhares, e muitas vezes as conversas eram longas.

- Não sei. Talvez não. – Respirou fundo olhando pro chão. – Eu acho que deveria ir pra casa.

- Não. – Lutei contra. – Me desculpa, você sabe que eu não falei aquilo por querer.

- Eu sei, você estava sendo impulsiva. – Tentou sorrir de modo compreensivo. – Mas...

Ela já estava cansada de ser compreensiva.

- Lena, me desculpa... – A cortei antes que pudesse falar algo que estragasse as coisas mais ainda. – Eu só não quero brigar com você.

- Eu também não quero, Demi. Mas eu não tenho certeza de que um dia você vai acordar e se sentir diferente sobre nós.

- Eu não vou. Eu prometo.

Um nó na minha garganta se fez quando eu fiz a promessa. Não entendi porque, e não fiz esforço pra tentar entender.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu forçado ao sentar-se no sofá.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo ficaríamos estranhas, e tentei ignorar o fato de ter me sentido mal ao prometer, mas antes pensei na possibilidade de ela ter percebido. Realmente, era uma droga.

Me sentei do seu lado pegando seu braço e pondo em volta de meu pescoço colocando minha cabeça no seu ombro.

- Eu amo você. – Sussurrei ao tirar uma sujeira que estava em sua blusa.

- Eu também amo você. – Depositou um beijo em minha testa ao fazer carinho em meus cabelos. – Muito.


	9. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

- Como foi no trabalho hoje? – Abriu um sorriso deixando o violão de lado ao me ver chegar em casa.

- Bom. – Sorri. – Você estava tocando?

- Estava... – Assumiu envergonhada.

- Queria ter câmeras em casa pra ver isso. – Ri baixinho.

- Se quiser, eu toco pra você. Por mais que eu não saiba tocar.

- Eu poderia te ensinar. – Sugeri deixando minhas coisas na poltrona. – Como foi com a sua mãe?

- Bem. Ela estava com saudades. – Sorriu. – Eu não sei tocar quase nada.

- Posso tocar uma coisa pra você?

- Claro. – Sorriu radiante ao me entregar meu próprio violão.

Afinei o violão para que eu pudesse tocar a música corretamente e me senti um pouco nervosa. Sentei-me ao seu lado colocando o instrumento sobre minha perna direita, toquei algumas notas e pude ver que a fiz sorrir. Já estava com a música em mente, e esperava que ela fosse gostar. Comecei a dedilhar e tocar as notas da música a qual eu me lembrava muito bem.

- I know a girl... She puts the color inside of my world. But she's like a maze, where all of the walls all continually change. – Seu sorriso era enorme ao reconhecer a música. – And I've done all I can to stand on her steps with my heart in my hands, now I'm starting to see… Maybe it's nothing to do with me. – Deixei escapar uma risada, que a fez corar. – Fathers be good to your daughters, daughters will love like you do. Girls become lovers who turn into mothers, so mothers be good to your daughters too... On behalf of every man, looking out of every girl… – Fitei os olhos castanhos que pareciam fracos. – You are the god and the weight of my world. – Parei de tocar delicamente por alguns segundos enquanto analisava seu rosto surpreso e emocionado.

– If I should die before I wake, it's cause you took my breath away. Losing you are like living in a world with no air, oh. I'm here alone, didn't want to leave. My heart won't move, it's incomplete, wish there was a way that I can make you understand… – Continuei tocando de olhos fechados. – But how do you expect me, to live alone with just me? – Elevei meu tom de voz alcançando notas mais altas. – Cause my world revolves around, it's so hard for me to breathe. Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, can't live, can't breathe with no air. That's how I feel whenever you ain't here. It's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water, so deep. It's no air, no air. – Abri os olhos. – I walked, I ran... – Percebi que fui acompanhada por sua voz encantadora que cantava junto comigo.

– I jumped, I flew, right off the ground to float to you. There's not gravity to hold me down for real. – Deixei-a cantar sozinha.

– But somehow I'm still alive inside. You took my breath, but I survived. I don't know how, but I don't even care. – Alcancei notas mais altas novamente.

– So how do you expect me to live alone just me? Cause my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe. – Sorri analisando seu rosto mais uma vez enquanto cantávamos juntas.

– Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, can't live, can't breathe with no air. That's how I feel whenever you ain't there. – Baixei o tom para conseguir ouvir sua voz.

– It's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water, so deep. Tell me how you gon' be without me. If you ain't here, I just can't breathe. It's no air, no air. – Selena continou a cantar o refrão enquanto eu ainda enrolava alguns "oh, oh" e relevava repetindo as notas mais altas.

– If you ain't here, I just can't breathe. It's no air, no air. – Passei a palheta devagar pelas cordas do instrumento parando a música.

- Você é maravilhosa. – Falou com os olhos cheios d'água.

Deixei o violão de lado pra me aproximar depositando um beijo rápido em sua bochecha esquerda.

- That's how I feel whenever you ain't there. – Sussurei as palavras da música em seu ouvido.

- It's no air. – Sorriu escondendo seu rosto em meu ombro.

- Eu amo você mais do que qualquer coisa. – Confessei fazendo carinho em seus cabelos ondulados.

- Por favor, não vá embora. – Suplicou baixinho.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você. – A abracei por alguns minutos.

Era estranho quando o silêncio nos dominava. Eu sabia que ela queria dizer algo e não conseguia. O pôr do sol refletia forte sobre a janela aberta da sala, a televisão estava ligada, porém sem volume nenhum, tudo que se ouvia era o relógio da parede e alguns pássaros lá fora.

- Marissa ligou. Disse que estava com saudades.

- Sério? – Sorriu. – Você vai vê-la?

- Pensei em chamá-la pra jantar e dormir aqui em casa... – Falei cautelosamente.

- Ah. – Engoliu em seco. – Bom, a Taylor irá fazer um show aqui daqui dois dias, então vocês podem ter a casa pra vocês enquanto eu estiver com ela.

- Hum, parece uma ótima ideia. – Sorri.

- Marissa nunca gostou muito de mim, não é?

- É só... Ciúmes. Algumas coisas aí.

- Que coisas? – Franziu a sobrancelha.

- Eu queria perguntar uma coisa... – Troquei de assunto rapidamente.

- Pergunte.

- Quando estávamos no X-Factor antes de ontem, a Paulina mencionou o nome do Justin. – Engoli em seco. – Eu vi como você ficou, não acha que devemos conversar sobre isso?

O sol já estava quase indo embora, o cômodo já se encontrava escuro, mal enxergava seu rosto por causa da sombra. A televisão permanecia ligada numa série policial da qual não conseguia distinguir no momento e as cortinas se balançavam por causa do vento.

- Não há nada de errado. – Levantou-se rapidamente. – Então não vejo motivos para conversamos sobre isso.

- Você sabe que não me engana. – Esperei no sofá.

- Eu sei que não, e é exatamente por isso que eu não estou afim de conversar. – Acendeu as luzes da sala.

- Então há algo de errado. – Insisti.

- Não. – Virou-se para mim. – Quer dizer, sim. Ou eu não sei.

- Você sente falta dele, não é? – Perguntei com a voz fraca.

- Sinto. – Admitiu.

Confesso que eu perguntei a espera de um "não", ou pelo menos de uma resposta mais demorada. Eu pensei em falar e até mesmo abri a boca para prosseguir, mas nada saiu.

- Você sabe que eu não sei eliminar algumas pessoas da minha vida. – Tentou explicar-se. – Ele foi uma grande parte de mim por anos. Óbvio que não é como você, mas eu não posso negar isso. Eu não sei o que sentir, para falar a verdade. E eu não sei porque eu estou falando isso pra você, se sei que vamos ficar estranhas mais uma vez. – Suspirou. – Eu só sinto falta de Taylor, não é a mesma coisa conversar por SMS ou ligações, e você é uma das três únicas pessoas que sempre me entenderam. E uma está em tour, e a outra se tornou algo que eu não reconheço mais.

- Justin, certo? – Continuava fraca.

- Me desculpa, amor. – Sentou-se ao meu lado. – Eu amo você, e eu tenho certeza disso. Mas parte de mim não quer aceitar que eu não o conheço mais.

Eu ainda não sabia o que dizer. Era como se não estivéssemos sendo claras uma com a outra, sempre havia algo para deixar ambas estranhas ou alguma coisinha que uma ainda não sabia da outra. Era realmente muito ingênuo de minha parte achar que eu e ela voltaríamos a ser o que éramos antes sem medir esforços.

- Talvez você ainda o conheça. – Tentei firmar meu tom de voz. – E talvez ele ainda a ame, quase certeza pela rosa que ele te levou no seu aniversário. Eu não sei...

- Se eu não deveria voltar a falar com ele? – Riu. – Você é inacreditável.

- Como é que é? – Aumentei o tom de voz.

- É, Demi. Eu não sei o que você quer de mim ou de nós, honestamente. Eu disse que sinto falta dele, mas isso não significa que eu ainda o ame.

- Eu não falei isso também. – Me defendi.

- Você nunca fala. – Soou irônica. – Aliás, nós estamos em algum tipo de jogo? Porque toda vez que ficamos bem, há algo pra nos deixar mal.

Exatamente o que eu pensara. Era mais como se nós pensássemos as mesmas coisas, e se as nossas conversas silenciosas e o entendimento entre olhares já me assustava, imagina isso.

- Eu não vou dizer desculpas novamente. – Comecei. – Não porque já falamos isso demais essa semana. E eu só quero o melhor pra você, e eu sempre vou me sentir como se não fosse.

- Mas você é! – Gritou. – Você nunca vai entender que você é tudo que eu sempre quis, não é mesmo Demetria? Você pode saber tudo o que quiser de mim sem ao menos eu "permitir isso". – Fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos. – Mas você sempre é teimosa quando se trata do meu amor por você.

Eu abri a boca pra pedir desculpas, mas travei. Será que era possível ter alguma conversa que não acabasse desse jeito?

- Você sabe como eu sou. – Tentei me defender.

- Não é motivo, Dem. Não é mesmo. – Falou baixo. – Eu amo você, e eu sinto algum tipo estranho de medo ao falar isso, porque eu temo que você mude de ideia e me deixe mais uma vez. Mas, aqui estou eu, te querendo do mesmo jeito.

- Eu também amo você, meu amor. E eu já disse que eu não vou a lugar algum.

Gomez sorriu forçado, mas foi incapaz de dizer algo ou a mesma não fez questão de dizer. Eu acreditava quando ela dizia que me amava, então por que era tão difícil ela acreditar em mim?

- Você está com medo, não está? – Perguntei com calma.

- Você sabe que sim. – Fez um beicinho sem perceber.

- Vem cá. – Abri meus braços para aconchegá-la nos mesmos. – Eu te amo muito, e eu não me importo se vou ter que passar minha vida inteira tentando fazer você acreditar em mim. – Coloquei sua cabeça em meu colo. – Porque eu realmente quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. – Confessei.

Seus lábios estranhamente tremeram ao ouvir o que eu disse, seus olhos pareciam cansados, seus cabelos bagunçados me impediam de ver o resto de minha calça jeans. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto quando acariciei sua bochecha esquerda com cuidado. Levantou parte de seu corpo com esforço indo até minha boca, ajeitei a morena em meu colo dando passagem para sua língua invadir minha boca. Segurei seu corpo cuidadosamente enquanto a mesma bagunçava meus cabelos.

- Você tem alguma ideia do quanto você me faz feliz?

- Bom... Tenho sim. – Rimos esfregando os narizes.

- Que bom. – Sorriu. – Mas eu também não me importaria de passar o resto da minha vida tentando te convencer disso.

- Bem, você poderia passar o resto da sua vida comigo me convencendo de que me ama da mesma maneira que eu amo você. – Encostei nossos narizes novamente sorrindo.

- Isso seria impossível. – Me deu um selinho. – Eu amo você muito mais do que você me ama.

- É o que nós vamos descobrir pelos próximos anos. – Falei antes de deitá-la no sofá para beijá-la mais uma vez.

-x-x-x-

- Ei amor, você tá acordada? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Estou sim, por quê? – Respondeu intacta.

A chuva estava cada vez mais forte, o quarto estava apenas sendo invadido com a luz da rua. Nossos corpos estavam quentes e colados enquanto nossas mãos haviam acabado de se juntarem. Meu peito estava pesado, mal podia sentir as costas de Selena. Encaixei minha cabeça em seu pescoço deixando nossas bocas perto uma da outra.

- Estava pensando em algumas coisas...

- Que coisas?

- Você não está com sono?

- É impossível ter sono em um momento desses. – Riu. – Por quê?

Levantei e senti um friozinho na barriga. Fui até o canto do quarto e peguei meu violão, não era o tipo de coisa que eu estava acostumada a fazer, mas sentia que precisava.

Olhei para o relógio enquanto sentava novamente na beira da cama, a hora exata era três e cinquenta e cinco da madrugada, mas não dei muita importância. Selena sentou-se na cama para me acompanhar, vi que seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e seus olhos brilhando quando ligou o abajur. O clima não poderia estar mais perfeito.

- O que você está fazendo? – Coçou a cabeça confusa. – Você viu que horas são?

- Uma vez eu fiz uma coisa errada que pareceu certa... – Disse sem me importar em responder suas perguntas. – Eu me apaixonei por alguém e, bom... Não parecia certo antes. Eu tinha 15 anos. – Vi um sorriso abrir em seu rosto enquanto arrumava o instrumento em meu colo. – E pra ser honesta, não era um garoto que gostava das mesmas bandas que eu ou que estava na mesma classe que eu, porque na verdade, eu já havia largado a escola. Era uma garota, pra falar a verdade. E ela era minha melhor amiga. E eu não sabia como me sentir sobre isso, não no começo. Eu nunca tive muitos amigos, sabe? – Continuei. – E ela era a única pessoa que me aguentava sempre, não importasse como eu estivesse, ela estava sempre lá para mim. E eu achei que eu iria estragar tudo, e eu estava com medo... Porque não é o tipo de coisa que você pode contar pra qualquer um, não é? Então as coisas foram ficando mais claras e um dia nós tivemos uma conversa que me inspirou a fazer essa, ou melhor, várias músicas. Muitas delas ninguém nunca ouviu, mas essa entrou para o meu segundo álbum. – Sorri. – E eu não sei se ela lembra, mas eu gostaria que lembrasse...

Afinei o violão rapidamente lembrando dos tons da antiga música e comecei a tocar as primeiras notas com alguns "oh, oh".

- I don't know why, I don't know why we're so afraid. I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain. – Olhei para seu rosto angelical sorrindo para ter certeza de que ela se lembrava. – We're living a lie, living a lie, this need to change. We're out of time, we're out of time, and it's still the same. We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do. – Aumentei meus vocais não me importando com o horário local. – You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you. We said "nobody has to know", give us time to go and take it slow, but I'd stop the world if it'd they finally let us be alone, let us be alone. – Mordi os lábios ao continuar tocando. – I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around. I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down… Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride and ditch this town to keep it alive, keep it alive. Don't make a sound. – Falei baixinho conforme a música. – We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do. You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you. You said "nobody has to know", give us time to go and take it slow, but I'd stop the world if it'd they finally let us be alone, let us be alone. Never wanna take that final look, I'll turn another page, won't close the book. – Senti cada palavra acompanhando seu sorriso. – We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do. You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you. But I said "nobody has to know", give us time to go and take it slow, but we'd stop the world if it'd they finally let us be alone...

Sorri ao terminar de tocar os últimos acordes e percebi que sua boca tremia, como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Larguei o violão do outro lado da cama e fui de encontro a sua boca.

- Acha que podemos parar o mundo? – Sorri.

- Acho que podemos fazer tudo o que quisermos. – Sussurrou devagar em meu ouvido.

-x-x-x-

- Do que você está rindo? – Me encarou com o garfo na mão.

- Nada. – Continuei a rir.

Estava claro que não era nada, e sim Naya. Eu sabia que deveria ter falado o que falei assim como eu sabia que ela não acreditou no que eu disse, parte de mim queria que Selena não fosse tão sensível, mas eu entendia isso. E a outra parte de mim? Não queria se sentir desse jeito pela Naya. Mas o mais assustador é que todas as partes de mim queriam ela; Selena. E isso era perigoso porque eu a queria tanto que isso poderia me levar de volta ao que eu era antes. Eu não havia mudado muito, mas agora eu não tinha tempo para pensar em quanto todos querem ficar com ela ou agora na possibilidade dela voltar com Bieber. Eu não pensava nisso como antes, sempre que o assunto chegava à minha mente, eu ignorava.

- Tudo bem...

- Você vai ver sua mãe hoje? – Perguntei tentando ficar séria.

- Vou. – Respondeu desconfiada. – E Taylor chega hoje à noite, então provavelmente não dormirei aqui, okay?

Confesso que eu estava tão intertida com as mensagens de Naya e Marissa que não pude ouvir o que ela estava falando. Quando tentei me concentrar, já era tarde demais. Sua expressão angelical estava desaparecendo de sua face.

- O que foi, Demi? O que é tão engraçado? – Largou o copo na mesa com força.

- Naya. – Respondi rapidamente.

Eu poderia ter pronunciado isso da maneira mais inocente do mundo, mas mesmo assim Selena enxergaria alguma maldade nisso. Talvez porque ela soubesse como eu me sentira sobre Naya, ou talvez fosse apenas uma insegurança boba sem razão, mas esse assunto não era um dos favoritos dela.

Uma das coisas que eu mais odeio em mim é a minha impulsividade. Desde criança eu sempre falei as coisas sem pensar, e isso sempre me colocou em problemas. Eu ainda estava rindo e pensei que se respondesse a verdade de imediato, ela iria voltar a ficar bem. Outra coisa que eu mais odeio em mim, é a minha ingenuidade muitas vezes. Eu estava errada, seu rosto se fechou de tal maneira que me obriguei a ficar séria.

- Que bom que vocês estejam se divertindo. – Empurrou seu prato antes de se levantar da mesa. – Eu já terminei, se não se importa.

Eu poderia considerar a atitude que Selena teve como infantilidade, mas como sempre, eu entendia o lado dela.

E a terceira coisa que eu mais odiava em mim, eram as consequências que a minha ingenuidade junto com a minha impulsividade traziam. Eu pensava demais quando não podia, não quando realmente devia.

- Você não terminou ainda. – Me levantei para segui-la.

- Sim, terminei. – Pegou seu casaco que estava no encosto do sofá. – Eu vou para casa da minha mãe mais cedo. Ligo depois.

Eu não estava muito a fim de tentar consertar o que eu fiz na mesa do almoço, e aparentemente ela não estava a fim de me deixar fazer isso. Fiz que tudo bem com a cabeça e lhe dei um beijo rápido. E então, com um simples toque, me arrependi da escolha que eu fiz.

-x-x-x-

Respirei fundo ao terminar de gravar a cena, o sorriso continuava em meu rosto e Selena em minha mente. Arrumei meu figurino um tanto quanto apertado desejando ir logo pra casa, mas lembrei que ela não estaria lá. Fui até meu camarim e peguei meu celular discando o número de Marissa.

- Você está bem? – Senti calafrios ao ouvir a voz doce.

- Ahn, sim. – Me virei já sabendo quem era. – Por quê?

- Nada... Só uma pergunta.

Parece que o silêncio já fazia grande parte dos meus dias, com toda pessoa que eu conversava eu acabava sem palavras. Talvez fosse a minha mente que não estava funcionando muito, ou funcionando mais do que deveria.

- Bom, eu acho melhor eu ir. – Mordeu os lábios esperando que eu discordasse de sua decisão.

E eu gostaria de fazê-lo, mas sentia que não podia. Eu já não estava bem e com a presença dela sabe se lá o que poderia acontecer.

- Eu vou com você. – Engoli a seco.

- Eu só vou terminar de pegar as coisas no meu camarim. – Sorriu. – Você me espera?

- Claro.

- Só nós duas? – Piscou.

- Com certeza. – Mordi os lábios sem querer observando-a sair do cômodo.

Acenar com a cabeça foi tudo que eu me limitei a fazer. Senti vontade de beijá-la, mas sabia que não deveria. Veio até a mim o pensamento de que eu não estava realmente namorando a Selena, então não seria tão errado. Porém metade de mim não queria acreditar nisso, eu era dela, só dela. E eu não deveria nem pensar na possibilidade de querer beijar outra pessoa. Mas, ali estava eu, me segurando para não perder o controle. Não por mim, e sim por ela.

Troquei meu figurino um pouco desconfortável colocando meus velhos jeans, arrumei meu cabelo devagar para não ter que esperar e com sucesso, não tive problemas com isso.

- Vamos? – Encostou-se na porta.

Seus cabelos agora estavam soltos, ela estava usando uma blusa cuja qual deixava parte de sua barriga a mostra e um jeans apertado. Não pude deixar de sorrir com a cena que eu estava presenciando.

Concordei silenciosamente e fomos até meu carro. Eu iria levá-la para casa, mas não sabia onde era, senti sua mão encostar delicadamente em minha coxa ao explicar o endereço de onde morava.

- Você não sai muito, não é?

- Não mais. – Eu ri. – Por quê?

- Você saía antes? – Ignorou minha pergunta.

- Saía, mas não era só isso. Você não tem ideia das coisas que eu costumava fazer.

- Adoraria ter. – Continuou fitando o espelho retrovisor. – Ah, é na esquerda.

Fiz os comandos seguindo as direções e hesitei ao estacionar.

- Bom, eu espero que eu consiga fazer você sair novamente, quem sabe não arranjamos tempo para você me contar suas histórias? – Piscou.

- Seria ótimo. – Concordei envergonhada.

Na verdade, nem sabia o que eu mesma estava falando. Eu estava olhando nos olhos dela e provavelmente com uma cara de boba tentando não fitar sua boca, concordei com qualquer coisa que ela havia falado e não me importei com mais nada. Por três segundos, eu não me importaria de esquecer Selena e fazer o que eu queria, mas isso mudou quando eu vi seu bracelete no porta luvas meio aberto.

- Vejo você depois. – Abracei ela de um jeito desajeitado inalando seu perfume gostoso.

Meus dedos percorreram pelos seus cabelos negros e mais uma vez, eu não me importaria, nem mesmo com o bracelete ali. Fui decepcionada ao ouvir seu "tchau" e em seguida vê-la sair do carro. Me limitei dos olhares inapropriados e segui rumo até minha casa.

- Sua mãe me deixou aqui. – Sorriu ao me ver fechar a porta.

Assim que a vi, logo abracei Marissa. Ainda com as chaves e o celular na mão, ficamos alguns minutos abraças em pé. Quando isso acontecia, ela sabia que algo estava errado, então permaneceu em silêncio. Meu rosto estava em seu ombro esquerdo, e respirei fundo ao ouvir sua voz suave perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

- Você sabe. – Levantei a cabeça descolando nossos corpos. – Naya e Selena.

- Certo. – Dirigiu-se até meu quarto e a segui. – Você beijou ela mais uma vez, não é?

- Não!

- Então por que está aflita e totalmente pálida? – Sentou-se na beira da minha cama.

- Porque eu quis beijar. – Admiti me sentando em sua frente.

- Ah... Isso não é... Errado, é?

- Muito! – Bati com as mãos nas pernas. – Eu estou namorando a Selena e não pos...

- Você está? – Franziu o cenho.

- Literalmente. – Me acalmei.

- E ela sabe? – Controlou-se para não rir.

- Sim, eu acho. – Ignorei seu sarcasmo. – Bom, nem eu mesma sei.

Juntei minhas mãos analisando meus dedos e alguns anéis que ali estavam. Em teoria, eu não estava sendo infiel, mas isso seria jogar tudo fora novamente. E eu não sei se poderia aguentar isso depois de provar o gosto de como tudo isso é mais uma vez. Chequei meu violão rapidamente lembrando de nossa madrugada e da nossa conversa antes, mexi os anéis tentando não respirar fundo.

- Você nunca fica satisfeita.

- Como é que é? – Continuei fitando minhas mãos.

- Antes você queria a Selena, e então você conseguiu. Agora você tem ela, mas quer a Naya. Se você quiser a Naya, vai perder a Selena. E no final você sempre vai se arrepender de algo. Não importa qual decisão você faça.

Marissa estava certa como de costume, mas eu tinha o suficiente, e eu estava satisfeita.

- Eu estou bem com Selena. – Afirmei.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. E eu não estou apaixonada por Naya, é apenas uma atração.

Não sei se era realmente uma mentira, mas no momento soou como uma. Talvez fosse pelas caras que Callahan estava fazendo, mas não fazia importância, porque eu não pensaria disso de qualquer jeito.

- Se você diz...

- Você falou com minha mãe? – Troquei de assunto rapidamente. – Digo, quando eu cheguei você disse...

- Sim. E acho que você deveria ir falar com ela.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. Vamos, eu fico com a Maddie enquanto você conversa com ela.

Dirigi até a casa dos meus pais conversando com Callahan tentando ignorar qualquer pensamento que envolvesse Naya em minha mente.

- Demi! – Maddie saiu correndo ao me ver estacionar.

- E aí, garotinha? – A abracei. – Como você está?

- Com saudades. – Me largou. – E você?

- Eu estou bem. – Menti. – Você está muito alta!

- Você que encolheu. – Riu.

- Eu também estava com saudades. – Ignorei sua brincadeira. – Quem sabe você não vai passar alguns dias lá em casa?

- Só se eu puder cabular aula. – Se dirigiu até a porta de entrada.

Minha mãe estava esperando encostada com um pano branco de lavar louças em mãos, seu sorriso ao me ver era amargo.

- Demi. – Abriu os braços para um abraço. – Que surpresa.

- Eu sei. – Passei reto. – Eu vim para conversar.

Marissa seguiu Maddie até seu quarto nos deixando a sós. Sem ouvir nenhuma resposta, me sentei no sofá esperando ela fazer o mesmo, já estava noite e todas as luzes estavam acesas. Vi que a televisão estava ligada em algum canal de esportes qualquer, e deduzi que Eddie estava em casa.

- Onde está Eddie?

- Tomando um banho. – Se ajeitou. – O que você queria conversar?

Me abrir com os outros não era fácil, ainda mais para explicar o porquê de eu estar beijando Selena aquele dia. Não era uma coisa normal, pelo menos não para minha mãe.

- Sobre aquele dia... Você viu Selena e eu...

- Se beijando. – Completou. – Por quê?

Pensei qualquer resposta inútil que pudesse me livrar de toda aquela tensão, mas eu fiquei tão nervosa ao ouvir sua voz firme que não tive ideias.

- Vocês estão namorando? – Perguntou gentilmente tentando me fazer falar.

- Não. – Menti.

Eu estava mesmo mentindo?

- Hum. – Pareceu não estar satisfeita com a resposta. – E vocês se beijaram por...

- Mãe. – A cortei. – Eu tenho 21 anos agora. Eu sei que não é algo normal para você ver eu e... Bom, talvez seja porque ela sempre foi uma das minhas únicas amigas e você sempre quis ignorar o fato de que nós...

Parei de falar quando percebi que era informação demais. Fiquei em choque ao ver que tudo aquilo tinha saído de mim sem um esforço sequer. E eu estava falando a verdade, mas não devia. Não naquele momento.

- Que vocês eram apaixonadas uma pela outra. – Completou fechando os olhos calmamente.

Engoli a seco ao ouvir a frase. Soava tão esquisito quando saía da boca dela e não das nossas.

- Demi... – Continuou. – Você não precisa mentir.

- Mentir? – Perguntei confusa. – Sobre o quê?

- Se você estiverem namorando, tudo b...

- Não estamos. – Reforcei a mentira novamente.

- Eu sou sua mãe... – Insistiu me fitando até perceber que eu não iria ceder. – Mas acho que nunca vou entender vocês duas e toda essa história.

Eu sabia que ela não tinha acreditado, mas eu não iria confessar do mesmo jeito. Além do mais, eu não tinha certeza de nada.

- Meninas! – Eddie falou alto descendo as escadas.

- Pai! – Fui abraçá-lo. – Como você está?

- Com saudades de você mocinha! – Sorriu acariciando minhas costas. – E você?

- Estou bem. – Me afastei mentindo novamente. – Estava pensando em levar Maddison para dormir lá em casa.

- Só uma noite. – Ordenou.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Escola. – Foi direto.

- Okay, vou avisá-la.

Não me preocupei em deixar minha mãe sozinha quando vi que já havia ido para a cozinha.

- Maddie, faça uma mochila que você vai passar hoje a noite lá em casa comigo. – Avisei.

- Só hoje? – Resmungou.

- Eddie que mandou. – Dei de ombros.

Só ouvi uma bufada e ela já estava arrumando as coisas.

- Cara, que música alta. O que você está ouvindo? – Perguntei observando os fones da garota.

- Selena. – Respondeu de imediato. – Quer ouvir?

- Não, obrigada. – Revirei os olhos.

- Foi você que ensinou ela a ouvir as músicas da sua namorada? – Callahan sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Cala a boca! – Dei um tapa em seu braço. – Ela ouve porque quer. – Sussurrei.

- Eu estou ouvindo vocês. – Nos alertou com voz enjoada.

Meu corpo todo estremeceu sem razão, e Marissa caiu na gargalhada me fazendo ter uma vontade de batê-la novamente.

- O que você ouviu? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Que Selena é sua namorada. – Ouvi mais risadas de Marissa.

Era engraçado, mas eu ainda estava com raiva e com muita vontade de bater nela.

- Está tudo bem. – Revirou os olhos. – Mas e sua outra namorada? Vocês terminaram?

- O quê?! – Marissa continuava rindo incessantemente jogada na cama.

- A Naya Rivera. – Gelei ao ouvir o nome. – Aliás, ela beija bem?

- Nós não namoramos na vida real. – Expliquei. – E isso interessa?

- Demi tem várias namoradas. – Marissa debochou.

- Você também é uma delas? – Perguntou divertida.

- Não! – Se defendeu rapidamente. – Tá bom, chega de brincadeiras. Vamos logo pra casa.

(...)

- Já pedi a pizza, chega em quarenta minutos. – Marissa avisou sentando-se no sofá.

- Eu vou ao banheiro. – Maddison deu as costas.

- O que você estava pensando?

- O quê? Você concordou com a pizza. – Fez um beiço.

- Não a pizza, idiota. A Selena.

- Ah, ela vem comer pizza com nós? – Perguntou confusa.

- Marissa, você é burra assim mesmo ou está de brincadeira? – Fui cínica.

- Nossa, o que houve?

- Maddie realmente acha que eu e Selena estamos namorando. – Ouvi uma gargalhada.

- E você acha que ela não sabia antes? – Segurou seu riso. – Ninguém é tão burro quanto você pensa, Demi.

Ela estava certa, "ninguém é tão burro quando eu penso", mas mesmo assim, eu gostaria que fossem. Todos haviam me falado isso quando eu saí da reabilitação, mas eu jurava que eram apenas outros problemas, porque eu realmente queria começar de novo, ter uma vida nova e tê-la apenas como amiga. Mas isso não durou nem três meses.

Me juntei à Marissa sentando no sofá, Maddison chegou fazendo a mesma coisa. Descansei minha cabeça no encosto do móvel suspirando, ouvindo uma conversa aleatória que elas começaram.

O barulho irritante me fez grunhir.

- Será que é o entregador?

- Eu vou. – Me pronunciei.

Maddison continuou intacta sem falar uma palavra.

- Oi amor. – Recebi um selinho demorado.

Quando fechei os olhos, não senti nada. A saudade de sua boca na minha, sua voz sedutora e seu toque me deixaram inconsciente o tempo que o beijo durou. Eu poderia ter continuado sem nem sequer lembrar que Callahan estava na sala com Maddison.

- Selen... – Caí na realidade.

A morena seguiu rumo a cozinha parecendo não ter notado quem estava no sofá da peça, seus shorts jeans e uma blusa grande preta caída a deixavam mais sexy do que normalmente era, e para mim funcionava como um tipo de tortura, já que não estávamos sozinhas.

- A Taylor vai dar uma festa amanhã. – Falou mordendo uma maçã. – Eu ia dorir com ela no hotel, mas estava com saudades de você.

- Ah, que...

- Você está linda. – Continuou mordiscando a maçã sem me dar uma chance de falar.

- Obrigada, você está mais. – Sorri boba.

- Sentiu minha falta? – Chegou em uma distância não muito favorável.

- Você sabe que eu senti. – Sorri perversa.

Nos beijamos novamente e dessa vez me arrependi no meio do beijo.

- Selena? – O beijo foi selado rapidamente.

- Ahn. – Soltou um pigarro. – Oi, Maddison? – Olhou para mim como quem diria "você deveria ter me contado".

Fechei meus olhos com força apertando minha mão desejando ainda estar a caminho da porta, mas não estava.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Tentei não deixar minha raiva transparecer.

- Vim ver se era mesmo Selena e se vocês estavam bem, mas parece que estão muito melhores sem mim. – Enfetizou o "muito" dando as costas.

- Eu vou matar você! – Me empurrou sem muita força.

- O quê?! Você que me beijou.

- E você não me avisou que ela estava aqui! – Trincou os dentes com a boca aberta.

Eu devo admitir, eu amava quando ela fazia isso. Me lembrava um pouco a Alex.

- Na verdade... – Me afastei em forma de defesa. – Marissa está aqui também.

Sua expressão foi bastante surpresa, mas na verdade ambas sabiam que ela estava arrependida de ter voltado para minha casa.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir então. – Fechou a cara.

- Não, fica. Agora já está tudo estragado mesmo. – Dei as costas indo até a sala e sendo seguida.

- E aí Selena. – Callahan a cumprimentou.

- Oi Marissa. – Forçou um sorriso.

- Então é verdade. – Maddie riu segurando o controle da televisão.

Andamos até sentarmos no sofá menor, Selena ainda estava tensa e eu sabia que qualquer coisa errada que eu dissesse, seria a gota d'água pra ela.

- O que é verdade? – Perguntei fechando os olhos para respirar.

- Você e Selena estão mesmo namorando. – Sorriu maliciosamente.

Nós duas gelamos, seus olhos ficaram grandes e Selena quase se engasgou com sua própria saliva. Eu queria negar, mas duas coisas me impediam: A primeira era que Maddison não era burra, e a segunda era a lembrança de nossa conversa alguns dias atrás sobre manter tudo em segredo. Havia algo em mim que gostaria de admitir tudo, mas eu sabia que isso não teria apenas uma e sim várias consequências. E talvez eu ainda não estivesse preparada para isso.

- Como assim? – Selena se manifestou com uma risada sem graça.

- Marissa me contou que você e a Dems estavam namorando, mas então ela negou, e aí você chegou e beijou ela, e eu ouvi vocês na cozinha, e como eu não sou boba...

"Ela negou" fez meu coração palpitar. Mesmo não tendo dito nada, a culpada seria eu de qualquer jeito. Embora eu ainda não soubesse se estávamos ou não realmente namorando. O que era estúpido de minha parte, para ser sincera.

A sala ficou tensa por dois segundos, após isso, Callahan riu baixinho e Maddison se atirou no sofá novamente fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu não queria virar para o lado, porque eu temia como Lena estaria.

- Ela negou. – Repetiu.

- Talvez porque ela acha que eu não sei que ela gosta de você.

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Nem eu mesma entendi o motivo do riso bobo, mas fora inevitável e a palavra tinha sido errada. "Gostou" era muito pouco perto do que eu sentia.

Ouvi um riso envergonhado de Selena e me senti aliviada.

- Como é que é?

- Qual é, Demi. Até a mamãe sabe. – Engoli a seco.

- Maddison. – Fui firme. – Isso é sério?

- O que você esperava, Dem? – Callahan se intrometeu.

- Tudo menos isso. – Selena riu afogando seu rosto no braço do sofá.

- Não sei porque você está com tanto medo. – Maddie deu de ombros. – Ela só está chateada que você não confessou.

Ainda sim, não me consolava.

A campainha tocou me fazendo suspirar.

- Eu atendo. – Marissa levantou. – E vou pegar a sua carteira.

Não me importei com o que Callahan disse, eu estava apenas fitando o chão nervosa e confusa. Senti as mãos de Lena fazerem um carinho confortante em minhas costas e isso me acalmara.

- Viu. – Sussurrou tão baixinho que mal pude ouvir.

Depositou um beijo delicado em meu pescoço fazendo meu coração bater mais forte, minha respiração ficou pesada assim que senti sua boca novamente. Enquanto Selena colocava sua cabeça em meu ombro, me desconcentrei no que Marissa estava falando com o entregador. Entrelacei nossas mãos avistando sua volta.

- Vamos comer? – Perguntou.

- Eu e você estamos de vela. – A mais nova resmungou ao se levantar do sofá.

Levantei sem desgrudar nossas mãos. Marissa colocou a pizza na mesa e eu fui buscar os pratos enquanto Selena apenas me seguia.

- Precisa de talheres?

- Se você puder pegar.

Era estranho. Haviam duas pessoas a mais na casa e ainda sim eu me sentia como se estivéssemos só nós duas.

Levei os pratos até a mesa e me sentei ao lado de Selena, para mim ficar de frente para as duas tornaria mais fácil de não esquecer de que elas estavam ali. Poderia soar egoísta, e eu não esperava que ninguém entendesse, porque eu sabia que a maneira que eu me sentia quando ela estava perto era tão patética que ninguém mais poderia se sentir do mesmo jeito. E o resto do mundo poderia ser sortudo por isso, mas quem se sentia sortuda era eu por ter a chance de sentir isso por alguém como ela.

- Então... – Tentei começar um assunto.

- A Selena sabe que você beijou a Naya? – Maddison se manifestou.

Custava muito acrescentar "em Glee"? Mordi meus lábios ao pensar "fora ou dentro do set?".

- Sabe. – Analisei meus talheres.

- E como foi? – Insistiu.

- Tem certeza que é esse o assunto que você quer conversar na mesa? – Selena fechou a cara.

- Sua namorada não gostou. – Marissa tentou ser engraçada.

- Eu não disse nada. – Gomez se defendeu.

- Mas nós vimos sua cara. – Maddie continuou.

- Okay. – Largou os talheres me fazendo gelar. – Se não se importam...

- Lena... – Puxei seu braço ao ver que estava se levantando.

- Eu não me importo. – Sorriu. – É melhor eu ir dormir na Taylor, assim Marissa dorme com você na cama.

- Você poderia voltar de tarde? – Cedi.

- Vou voltar antes da festa.

Eu não iria obrigar ela a ficar, e não queria que ela ficasse com as piadas – era por isso que eu não queria confessar nada. Acompanhei ela segurando seu braço querendo ir com ela.

- Me desculpa por isso.

- São as consequências. – Sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

Ela realmente me entendia.

- Eu amo você. – Beijei seu rosto.

- Eu amo você mais.

Nos beijamos e senti uma agonia horrível sabendo que ela iria embora de novo.

- Diga a Taylor que eu mandei um beijo. – Vi que ela franziu o cenho. – E eu gostaria de ir no show, se não se importar.

- É claro que não. – Concordou. – Boa noite, amor.

- Até amanhã. – Recebi um beijo na testa ainda sentindo seus lábios nos meus.

Fui até a cozinha com a mesma sensação.

- Chega de piadas. – Ordenei. – Era divertido ficar com vocês duas alguns anos atrás, e eu espero que isso não se torne o que foi hoje à noite.

- Tudo bem. – Maddison deu de ombros indo embora.

Juntei os pratos levando-os até a pia da cozinha, Marissa pegou os restos para me ajudar.

- Ela se estressou. – Largou a caixa da pizza no balcão.

- Eu também. – Fui seca.

- É só ciúmes...

- Ela tem onze anos. – Cortei suas desculpas. – E quando era mais nova, ela gostava de ficar com nós. Muitas vezes nem queria nos deixar sozinhas.

- Porque Selena vivia indo pra sua casa, Dems. E ela via Selena como uma irmã, como ela me vê agora. Deve ser meio estranho pra ela...

- Isso não é motivo.

- Mas como você disse, ela tem onze anos.

- É... Tanto faz. – Dei de ombros. – Vem me ajudar com esses pratos.


End file.
